A Sunday Morning with The Gundam Boys
by Altojaz and S27
Summary: The G-boys go to SUNDAY skool as 5-6 yr old with Noin as their teacher. Can Noin survive? NO! See how Noin deals with this! Non-yaoi, Relena-bashin', OOC, AU. *NEW PART!*
1. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

Disclamerz: Doesn't it just make loads of sense that we OWN all the characters and that we are making millions???   
  
Authors' Note: A short session of Sun. School with the Gundam Boys, this oughta be interesting-it is. (S27: It's better than interesting, Altojaz, and you know it!!! Change it this instant!!!) (Altojaz: NO. Short and simple.) Oh yeah, excuse spelling mistakes.  
  
WARNINGS!!!: Relena-bashing (She has a lisp thing), OOC, lotz of yelling, intended humor, chibi Gundam Pilots, and that's it for now.   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Setting: Bright Sunday morning at Sunday school. Everybody is 6 years-old...except for Noin.   
  
Characters:   
  
Miss Noin- Sunday school teacher   
  
Heero Yuy- Student   
  
Duo Maxwell- Student   
  
Trowa Barton- Student   
  
Quatre R. Winner- Student  
  
Wufei Chang- Student   
  
Relena Darlin (Peacecraft, whatever)-Student   
  
Note: Trowa doesn't talk...At least not yet. Until later chapters. So when Trowa has a line, it's written on some sort of board.   
  
Wait a minute...Cooties aren't real! Oh well. first one is that I forgot how to   
spell my name. Second- *SNIFF!* I, I, I, I- *SNIFF* I- feel Nataku's rejection!!! WAHHH!!!! *Everybody face faults* WOMEN!!! Are you paying attention???   
  
Miss Noin- Take the (CENCORED) test Wufei...*Pause*...EVERYONE OF YOU!!! NOW!!! *Everybody immediantly has there heads down scribbling down answers* Much better. You now have 45 minutes to take the test.   
  
Duo- 45 minutes? 45 minutes for 5 questions? THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!! We need more time!!! 45 minutes will be up in 2 minutes!!! That's how long 45 minutes is!!! 2 minutes!!! *Everybody face faults*  
  
Miss Noin- TAKE THE STUPID TEST DUO!!! NOW!!! OR I'LL MAKE YOU KISS RELENA!!!   
  
Duo- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm REALLY gonna die from COOTIES!!!  
  
Wufei- What a dishonorable way to die!!! Woman! You are the GOD OF INJUSTICE!!! INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE, 1 MILLOIN TIMES INJUST-  
  
Miss Noin- SHUT UP, AND TAKE THE TEST OR YOU'LL HAVE TO KISS ME!!!   
  
Wufei- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Dishonor you woman! I demand JUSTICE!!!   
  
Miss Noin- Enough with the justice gig, Wufei. Take your (cencored, cencored, cencored, cencorin', cencored) test, and sit in the corner...NOW!!!   
  
Wufei- Yes woman. *Head droops as he walks slowly to the corner* I was beaten be someone stronger than me. I am a coward. I have lost my honor!!! What is this world coming to??? Soon EVERYBODY will lose their honor to her, by sitting in the corner! NATAKU! I HAVE *sniff* FAILED YOU!  
  
Miss Noin- Wufei. Take your test.  
  
Duo- Miss Noin!!!   
  
Miss Noin- What now???  
  
Duo- Relena is touching Heero, and he's holding a gun to her head, and she doesn't even mind, and-   
  
Miss Noin- Relena. Move next Trowa. Heero. Put the (CENCORIN') gun up...NOW!!!   
  
Heero- HN! *Sticks his tongue out, and puts the gun above his head*   
  
Duo- HN! Is right! She didn't even let me finish! And I need to go to the restroom!  
  
Relena- HAHA! Sewves you wright!!! Ha! H- OW!!!! *Starts to cry*  
  
Miss Noin- Duo!!! What did you DO???!!! *Noin glows red*  
  
Duo- *Clenches teeth* Uh...dropped my eraser in her eye...?  
  
Miss Noin- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DUO MAXWELL!!!  
  
Duo- Yes ma'am? *Noin rolls her eyes*  
  
Miss Noin- Take your test before I decide to kill you!!!  
  
Duo- Yes ma'am. Shinigami is most UNPLEASED!!! *Puts his head down, and takes his test*  
  
Trowa- And they call this a church... 


	2. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

Disclamers-No own, no gain.   
  
Authors Note: This series goes on. (S27: Altojaz!! You weren't supposed to tell them that!!)   
(Altojaz:Well, I'm the one typing.) (Melissa: *crash, thud, crack* Omae o korusu!! ) Um, this note is now postponed  
due to lack of attendance to authors.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Sunday....  
  
Miss. Noin: Good morning. I have finished grading your tests. I forgot them???!!! How is that? Oh, well...I'll bring it next week!   
  
Duo: Agh!! I probably got a -15!!   
  
Trowa: *on chalkboard* Stupid Duo. You live in a church! You even wear priest clothes!  
  
Duo: Miss Noin!!!! *Points to Trowa.* Trowa's cussing me out!!!!   
  
Trowa: *on chalkboard* Am not.   
  
Duo: See!! He did it again!!   
  
*Miss Noin glances at chalkboard, sighs and sweatdrops*   
  
*Relena enters (ugh, puke, hack, cough gag! I'm done.)* Heeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Awe you hewe????   
  
Quatre: No.   
  
Relena: Oh, well, Then I'll just sit here and wait. (sits down and waits for Heero)   
  
*Heero enters, Relena jumps up and runs toward Heero*   
  
Heero: Stop. *pulls out gun* (personally, I would choose a semi-automatic machine gun)   
  
Relena: WAH!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Miss Noin: Everybody sit down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*Everyone looks around, and sits down*   
  
Miss Noin: *Holds head* Sorry. I forgot the test from last week, but I DO remember the scores. Trowa made the highest score, and Relena made the lowest.   
  
Relena: I hate you Twowa!!!!!!   
  
Wufei: (He was been silent and non-partisan all this time, now can't resist speaking up) And I hate you, Relena.   
  
Relena: *blows raspberry* At least HEEWO loves me! *Coughing, gagging, hacking, and choking are heard throughout the room.*   
  
Miss Noin: STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!! UGH!!!! *holds head* Why oh why oh why.(she mumbles)   
  
Quatre: *starts singing, "Tell Me Why"*   
  
Heero:Stop singing. That song has too much sentiment.   
  
Wufei: Senti-who cares!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!DISHONOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*goes off yelling this*   
  
Relena: Heewo, *swoons*   
  
Heero: Get off of me, scum.   
  
Duo: You tell her Heero! Kill her! Eat her! Bite her-   
  
Miss Noin: EVERYBODY!!!!! Be quiet PLEASE???????!!!!!!!!   
  
(It gets so quiet a pin drops and they all jump)   
  
Miss Noin: *Closes her eyes* Thank you. As I was saying- *Noin hears a cry, and her eyes snap open* DUO!!!!! WHY IS RELENA CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Duo: Huh??   
  
Relena: *tearfully* He stuck a crayon ub by nose!! *nose is stuffed up with crayon*   
  
*everyone sweatdrops*   
  
Duo: You don't have to cry about that. All you have to do is pull it out. *pulls out crayon*   
  
Relena: Ouch!!!!!!!!Owowowowowowowow!!!!   
  
Heero: Good job, Duo.   
  
Quatre: Is Relena hurt??   
  
Trowa: *on board* What do you think, Quatre??   
  
*everyone ignores Trowa since they are fasinated by a crayon up Relna's nose*   
Miss Noin: Heero, escort Relena to the nurse.   
  
Heero: Mission denied. I refuse to help wimps that attach to me like a magnet. If you make me go, you'll be hearing from my parently unit VERY soon. *glares*   
  
Miss Noin: Heero, now-*Noin changes her mind when sees the barrel of Heero's gun pointed at her face* never mind.   
  
Duo: I'll do it! *Duo has a HUGE grin on his face, and his eyes in little slits.*   
  
Miss Noin: (looking relieved) *Closes her eyes, and holds head.* okay. She goes on teaching her lesson and everything is quiet until-   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! (A voice sounding much like Relena's is heard)   
  
Miss Noin: What now??? DUO!!!!!!   
  
Duo: *appears, looking innocent* WHAT??   
  
Miss Noin: *counting to ten* What did you do??   
  
Duo: *the whole class by now is enraptured* I..I..just brought her to the boys' bathroom.   
  
Miss Noin: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Duo: FINE!!! It was a janitor's closet! *Everybody: GASP!*   
  
Miss Noin: WHAT????????!!!!!!!!   
  
Duo: I was only kidding! It was the boys' bathroom!   
Miss Noin: WHAT??? But WHY???!!! EXPLAIN MR. MAXWELL!!!   
  
Duo: I hate it when people call me that! ANYWAYS!!! She said she needed to go so I brought her there. What's the big deal? don't cootie infested girls have to go to the bathroom too? *Miss Noin looks repulsed* Uh...not the right thing to say, eh Noin?   
  
Relena: *Enters the room looking tearful* Duo, you'we dead!!   
  
Duo: No, I'm alive. *looks puzzled*   
  
Miss Noin: Everyone!! *looks at clock* Class is now dismissed!!!!!!!   
  
Duo: Yeah!!!!!!   
  
Heero: Mission accepted.   
  
Trowa: *on board* Yes!   
  
Quatre: Yay!! Thank you, Miss Noin. See you next week! *Noin waves them off.*   
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!! We were supposed to get out a milli-second ago!!!!!   
  
Relena: *sobs*   
  
*Everyone races for the door...but get stuck, so Noin litterly SHOVED her whole class out of the room.*   
  
Miss Noin: Thank goodness. *sweatdrops*   
  
To be continued............   
  



	3. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

Disclaimers: I'm getting tired of this. The same as always.   
  
Authors' Note: (Altojaz to s27: do we have any??) (S27 to altojaz: No.)  
Enjoy.   
  
  
  
*The next, NEXT Sunday*   
  
Miss Noin- Hello class! How are we this morning? I brought brownies for after class. *Duo drools* Is everybody here?   
  
Duo- Umm...no...Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Relena aren't here.   
HEY!!! You didn't give our test back last week! Are we gonna get   
them today?   
  
Miss Noin- Of course...Duo? How did you get here that fast?   
  
Duo- I live here! *Noin face faults*   
  
Miss Noin- Why- *Someone screams, and runs into the room*   
  
Someone- *Clings to Noin's legs* HELP!!! She won't leave me alone!   
Miss Noin!   
  
Miss Noin- Heero? Heero, go sit down please.   
  
*A girl runs in*   
  
Girl- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWO!!!! You didn't give   
me a kiss like Milwiardo said!   
  
Heero- AAAAHHHHH!!! Miss Noin HELP!!   
  
Miss Noin- Ahhh...Milliardo...*Starry look in her eyes*   
  
Heero- MISS NOIN!!!   
  
Miss Noin- Hmm...? Yes...?   
  
Duo- Miss Noin! Heero's gonna die from cooties if you don't get   
Relona away from him!   
  
Relena- It's WEWENA!!! Not 'Wewona'! HEEWO!!! Come bawk to we!!!   
  
Duo- What time is it?   
  
Miss Noin- Milliardo...My sweet-   
  
Heero and Duo- NOIN!!!   
  
Miss Noin- Hmm...? *Heero and Duo look very angry* Yes?   
  
Heero- NOIN!!   
  
Miss Noin- OH YES!!! Umm...Let's start class! Lessee...oh yes   
thenewtestamentis-   
  
Duo- Miss Noin? Are you all- *WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-snore,   
snore... * What the heck???   
  
Heero- LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!!!   
  
Duo- *GASP* Heero! What did you do?!   
  
Heero- What do you think I did? I shot her with a tranquilizer.   
  
Miss Noin- HEERO YUY!!! GO SIT IN THE CORNER!!! NOW!!!   
  
Heero- If you order me around then I'll shoot you too!!!   
  
Miss Noin- When will the 'NORMAL' children show up? I wish that they   
would-   
  
*Just then 3 little boys walk in*   
  
Miss Noin- Not only are they NORMAL, but they're wish givers too!!!   
Good morning boys! Take your seats, and we'll get start- *SNORE!!!*   
What the (cencored)?!   
  
Duo- Miss Noin! Relena's sleeping during class! That's against the-   
*SNORE!*   
  
Miss Noin- HEERO!!!   
  
Heero- Whoops...I accidentally set it off.   
  
Miss Noin- What am I going to do? UGH!!! God blessed my with the   
children from (cencored)!   
  
Quatre- Am I a child from (cencored)?   
  
Miss Noin- Watch your mouth young man!   
  
*5 minutes later*   
  
Heero- NO!!!   
  
Miss Noin- What now Heero? I hope you didn't shoot the others.   
  
Heero- That's not it! I-I-I-I- *Head droops* I...didn't put enough   
liquid to last the rest of class! NO!! Now she'll wake up, and KISS   
ME!!! I hate to admit it, but Duo was right, *Everybody gasps* I AM   
going to die from COOTIES!!!   
  
Duo- *Sno-* Did you say COOTIES??? WHERE??? GET IT AWAY!!!   
  
Trowa- *On board* Can we start class NOW???   
  
*No one pays attention, and Trowa grows impatient. Trowa   
bangs his chalkboard on the desk.*   
  
Miss Noin- Yes Trowa? If you wanted to tell us something, why didn't   
you speak up? *Trowa face faults as Noin reads the board* Hmm...Can   
we-   
  
Quatre- I WANNA READ IT!!! Can we start cl~ass now...   
  
Duo- Who has WHIPLASH???!!!   
  
Wufei- Not whiplash! CLASS you idiot! How dishonorable to be in the   
same class as YOU. This is INJUSTICE!!! WOMAN! I demand that you   
move me to another seat! I do NOT want eye contact with this, this,   
this...DISHONORABLE soul!   
  
Trowa- *On board* AHEM??? CLASS??? Ya know! I kinda paid for these   
lessons! *Trowa starts to bang the board on the table*   
  
Duo- STOP!!! Miss Noin! Trowa should be fined for disturbing the   
peace!!! Miss NOIN!!!   
  
Wufei- Like it was EVER quiet!!! With you around, NOTHING can even   
GET quiet!!! So if anybody should get fined, it'll be you!   
  
Duo- But you don't see me with a fine do you?   
  
Wufei- Why don't you go back from where you came from?   
  
Duo- Because that's where you came from too!!!   
  
Wufei- Where is THAT?   
  
Duo- From HE-   
  
Quatre- You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!!   
  
Duo and Wufei- SHOVE IT!!!   
  
Quatre- Miss Noin! They snapped at me!!! I've never been snapped at!   
It feels so AWFUL!!! WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!   
  
Miss Noin- EVERYBODY SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP!!! NOW!!! *Everybody does   
so (except for Relena who is on the ground STILL sleeping)* Good.   
Now here are your- *SNORE!* What the..???   
  
*The wohle class here's a groan*   
  
Quatre- *Stops crying* What was that? I heard- *SNORE* GASP!!! There   
it goes again!   
  
Wufei- I know what it is. It's Nataku's rejection. She thinks that   
this class is- *sniff* DISHONORABLE!!! *Everybody face faults*   
  
Duo- NAH!!! That's not it! It's- *SNORE* AAHHH!!! It's the COOTIE   
MONSTER!!! HE'S COMING TO EAT ALL OF THE MEN!!! SEE!!! NOIN, and   
RELENA ARE EVIL!!! *SNORE* AHH!!! The monster's coming closer!!!   
  
Trowa- *on board* No. It's just Relena. Someone wake her up. *Trowa   
bangs board on the table again*   
  
Quatre- Geeh Duo, I don't see how you can't read his hand-writing.   
It's so nice, and it's so clean, and BEAUTIFUL!!! *Everyone   
sweatdrop*   
  
Miss Noin- Will someone PLEASE WAKE RELENA UP???   
  
Duo- I will!!! *Duo grins with evil lurking in his eyes.*   
  
Miss Noin- Thank you Du- *OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!   
MOWMY!!!!!!* Duo!!! What the (censored) did YOU DO???!!!   
  
Duo- AW!!! I just 'lightly' poked her with my foot!   
  
Relena- WWWAAAHHHH!!!!! He kicked we weally hawd!!! Miss Noiwn!!!   
  
Miss Noin- UGH!!! Okay. EVERYBODY SIT THE (CENCORED, CENCORED,   
CENCORIN') DOWN!!! RIGHT NOW!!! *Everybody sits down like perfect angels* The next time anybody gets up. I'm gonna shoot   
you!!!   
  
Heero- See Duo. This is why I look up to her!   
  
Miss Noin- Since none of you failed suprisingly...I'm going to read   
your test out loud. Ahem...   
  
Duo- NO!! I hate test!!! *Duo clings to the person to his right who   
just HAPPENED to be Wufei*   
  
Wufei- INJUSTICE!!! Woman!!! GET this imposture OFF of ME!!! I   
DEMAND JUSTICE!!!   
  
Duo- What am I doing? AHH!!! I'm clinging to WUFAT!!!   
  
Wufei- Wu-FEI! Wu-FEI!!!   
  
Miss Noin- THAT'S IT!!! *Noin fires gun at the ceiling* Next one who   
speaks with out my permission is DEAD!!!   
  
Heero- *raises his hand, and Noin gives him permission to talk to   
Duo* See. That's another reason why I look up to her. *Duo nods back   
in understanding*   
  
Miss Noin- Okay...First, I'll read Trowa's. Ahem...#1. What- OH   
(CENCORED)! I'll just tell you what everybody put at one time!!!   
Ahemm...#1. What is crucifix *cough, cough* ion? Trowa put- A process of putting to death on a cross. Very good Trowa. Relena put- A horrid way to kill someone. Umm...interesting...Now Quatre put- An action of literally torturing someone until the die on a wooden cross...Well...at least he gets the idea...Alright...let's see what Wu *Achoo! Achoo!* fei wrot- *EWW!!!* What the heck is goin' on???!!! Duo! Explain yourself!   
  
Duo- Umm... I sneezed...?   
  
Relena- ON ME!!! This was my new dwess thet Heewo bought for we!!!!   
  
Heero- What's a dress? I don't have any money...RELENA!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!   
  
Miss Noin- All of you SHUT UP!!! I'm not going to shoot you because your parents will be so delighted, that I won't get my pay!   
  
Duo- I have parents? What's that?   
  
Heero- A unit that is 'suppose' to care for you.   
  
Duo- That's a parent? Man! I'm glad I don't have-   
  
Wufei- Lots of times they pay for all the food you can eat.   
  
Duo- I want parents!!!   
  
Trowa- *On board...and banging on the table.* They have the authority to punish you.   
  
Duo- PARENTS SUCK!!!   
  
Relena- They buy you things.   
  
Duo- I want a-   
  
Quatre- Shouldn't we be listening to Miss Noin?   
  
Miss Noin- Thank you Quatre. The next one who talks has to sit in the corner, and doesn't get ANY chocolate! Now is that clear? *No on says anything* Good. Now Wufei wrote- A boring way of killing someone. To make it exciting they should use a sword...Ahem...I'll except that...Okay, now Heero put- An excellent way to decompose a living soul by putting one through a long process of torture, but it needs explosions, whoever thought it up is a genius. Well...umm...ON TO THE NEXT PERSON...Duo. he wrote- A dude nailed to a cross that will die, and be resurrected by ME! SHINIGAMI...Uh...that's acceptable...Next question! # *hack* 2 Who is God? That should be easy...Trowa put- The lord. Nice short. Now Relena got this one wrong. *Sob* Don't worry Relena. You still passed, but she wrote- Heero Yuy! I'm sorry, but I can't except that. As for Quatre...He put- The father of Jesus...He got the point. Now Wufei's is different he put- The one who created Nataku...The father to all. I gave you half. *Under Wufei's breath he says- injustice, dishonor the woman. Dishonor ALL of the women...except for Nataku,* Now for- *Snore* Who was that?! Heero?   
  
Heero- I put my tranquilizer down, and Relena sat on it.   
  
Miss Noin- UGH!!! Next week, I'm lettin' someone else teach! As we continue. Heero put- A lord. Though I don't believe in this one named 'God'. He's just an obstacle. I don't see why I even go to church...Umm...at least you're honest. Duo put- The COMPLETE opposite of Shinigami. Now that's a god. Duo! Where do you get these idea's???   
  
Duo- Shinigami?   
  
Miss Noin- UGH! Question # *Snore* shut her up! *Duo smiles widely.* HEERO shut her up. *Duo frowns*   
  
*Heero does as Noin says. He takes duct tape, and 2 crayons. A few minutes later there is not on single sound...except for Wufei's under breath cursing.*   
  
Miss Noin- Good job Heero. How'd you shut her up?   
  
Heero- Easy. I duct taped her mouth, and stuck crayons up her nose.   
  
Miss Noin- You WHAT???!!!   
  
Duo-He-   
  
Miss Noin- I know what he said!!! Undo the tape! Take to crayons out of her nose!!!   
  
*Heero snorts, and takes the crayons out of her nose. Then RIPS the tape off.*   
  
Relena- OW!!! That huwt!!!   
  
Miss Noin- As I was saying. # 3. When was Jesus born? Trowa, Relena, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero had the correct answer which was Christmas, as for Duo. He put- The opposite if Shinigami. I can't except that.   
  
Duo- But that's what I meant! I meant Christmas! I really did!   
  
Quatre- Then why didn't you put that?   
  
Duo- Because...Shinigami told me not to! He said that all girls have COOTIES too!   
  
Miss Noin- Uh...Let's continue! # 4. What is a priest? Trowa, Quatre put- someone to teach Jesus' teachings...Well...Not EXACTLY on the dot, but it's a heck of a lot closer then anyone else. Relena put- A man that talks about God for an Hour...Well...I guess I'll except that. Wufei put- One who teaches. Close enough. Heero put- One who is devoted to God, and p...peace? Heero? Why is the word 'peace' in the darkest, bold, roughest print I've ever seen?   
  
Heero- I do not believe in...*Clenches teeth and makes a   
fist* 'pe...pe...peac...peace...'   
  
Miss Noin- Yes...I see that now. Well...Duo put - Someone who preaches about the lord. Good enough. Oh my! 5 minutes of class left! Goody!!! I mean- We better finish this discussion over the test! # 5. How do you baptize? Trowa right as always put- to get blessed by holy water...Close enough. Let's see. Everybody else put the same thing...except for Duo. He put...A dunk in the holy water...Short, simple, cute...I like it. Okay. Grab your test, get a brownie, and GET OUT!!!   
  
Everybody (students)- YES MA'AM!!!   
  
*Everybody- including Noin, leaves.*   
  
Miss Noin- Let's see if Une can handle them.   
  
To be continued...   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

*A Sunday with the Gundam Boys*  
  
Disclaimers- We don't own these people...we just borrow them to make   
up really psychaotic stories. Were not makin' any money...so don't sue! Enjoy! '  
  
Warning- Relena bashing...beware. Relena fans...sorry. She's not our   
fav character.  
  
  
  
  
Part 4- (Written by S27)  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
*The Saturday before next, next, NEXT Sunday*   
  
Noin- So Une? How's the 6th grade class?   
  
Lady Une- Quite well. They all listen to me, they clean, they learn,   
they do everything, but flunk. And they NEVER act up.   
  
Noin- You must either be a really good teacher, or they're so   
afraid of you that they're FORCED to do well.   
  
Lady Une- What's your problem? Spit it out.   
  
Noin- *Takes a breath.* Well...my class is really out of control.   
Do you think you could sub? Just for 1 day? If it's not too much to ask...that is.   
  
Lady Une- Hmm...What class are you in?   
  
Noin- Uh...S-2-1...I think Treize is suppose to visit our class tomorrow, and-   
  
Lady Une- I'll do it! *Noin sweatdrops*   
  
Noin- Here's what you need to know. 1- Heero always has some   
sort of weapon, so be careful.   
2- Duo live in the church, and he gets   
all tense when you mention test, cooties, or when you talk about Shinigami. He belives that that's him.   
He's a motor mouth.   
3- Relena likes Heero. She'll do anything...she's...desperate...she ALWAYS tries to kiss him.   
4-Quatre is a pacifist. He's usually the good one.   
5- Trowa uses some sort of board to communicate.   
6- Wufei yells about justice, dihonor, Nataku, and women...Maybe disrespect, but not all the time. I think that's all you need to know.   
  
Lady Une- Okay...I'll get to it. *Looks at watch* Oh, no! I'm late! I gotta get to Treize's in...10 minutes! Uh...I gotta go...Bye Noin.   
  
Noin- Bye.   
  
#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#   
  
*Next, next, NEXT Sunday*   
  
Quatre- Where's Miss Noin?   
  
Duo- She probably found Milliardo in the broom closet.   
  
Trowa- *On board* You're disgusting! That's not the nicest thing to say you know?   
  
Wufei- You ARE dihonorable. 10 buck says that you're wrong all the way Maxwell.   
  
Duo- You're on! Uh...how much is 10? I just forgot 2 minutes ago.   
  
Quatre- Do we HAVE to go over this AGAIN? It's 5 plus 5.   
  
Duo- AH! So it's Bagillon and Bagillion! I get it!!! Sorry Wufei,   
but I don't have bagillion and bagillion bucks. So...  
Enough with that! Hey...Heero...where's your Wewena?   
  
Heero- In the ditch.   
  
Wufei- In the ditch? Why did you do that?   
  
Duo- Yeah! Why didn't you just kill her with that new   
semi-semi-semi-altomodic merchandice gum?   
  
Trowa- *On board* Don't you mean 'Semi-automatic machine gun'?   
*Quatre reads to Duo.*   
  
Duo- Whatever. So why didn't you Heero?   
  
Heero- Cause if I killed her now, I wouldn't be able to kill her later.   
  
Duo- So kill half of her now, and the other half later. Simple as that.   
  
Wufei- Or kill Duo now, and save Relena for later.   
  
Quatre- You guys! We're in a church! We can't kill anybody! It's not right! God'll NEVER forgive us!   
  
Heero- All the better to do it here.   
  
Duo- But Shinigami will!   
  
Trowa- *On board* Shh! Someone's coming!   
  
Duo- Did you say something Trowa?   
  
Quatre- Someone's coming!   
  
Heero- If anyone needs me...besides Relena, I'll be in the cabinet.   
*Walks off into the cabinet, and closes the door*   
  
Duo- I wonder what kind of weapon he brought today.   
  
Heero- *From the cabinet...of course!* A semi-automatic machine gun.   
  
Duo- I knew that!   
  
*The door creaks open, and a little girl pops her head   
through she looks very, very dirty.*   
  
Duo- If you're looking for Heero he's in the-MMPPHHH!!!! WUFEI!!!   
  
Wufei- He's not here. He just left. He-MMMPPPHHH!!!GGAAHH!!   
  
Duo- He went home...do to stomache pains! Yeah! That's it!   
He got constipated!!! He HAD to go home. Besides...If you don't stop...speading COOTIES!!! Then he'll never get 'un-constipated'!   
  
Relena- OH, NO!!! That's weally bad!   
  
Quatre- Do you think that we should open those doors? I mean...He could sufficate.   
  
Duo- Yeah! But he deserves it!   
  
Heero- *From cabinet* I heard that!   
  
Relena- What was that?   
  
Duo- Oh..nothing...!   
  
Relena- No...I'm suwe that I heawd something.   
  
Duo- If you must know...It's the COOTIE MONSTER!!!   
  
Wufei- I almost pity his dishonorable soul...almost.   
  
Quatre- You guys. I relly think that we should-   
  
Mysterious person that rudly interrupted Quatre- GOOD MORNING CLASS!!! I am...*Goes up to the chalkboard and starts to write her name* Miss Une! But...*puts her glasses on* When I put my glasses on I am-   
  
Duo- BATMAN!!! Don, non, non, na, don, non, non, na...BATMAN!!!!!   
  
Miss Une- You. What's your name boy?   
  
Duo- My name? *Une nods* If you must know...I...am...SHINIGAMI!!! *Everybody sweatdrops...including Heero who is hearing this whole conversation.*   
  
Miss Une- You must be Duo. Well...as I continue, when I put my glasses on I am-   
  
Duo- SHINIGAM~I!!! SHINIGAMI!!! SHINI-SHINI-SHINIGAM~I!!! SHINI~~~GAMI!!!   
  
Miss Une- I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!!! GO SIT BY THAT CABINET!!!!!!   
  
Duo- Fine! Looks like it's just you, and me Heero...sadly...at least someone will liste- no...he doesn't do that either! AGH!!! My life is way to hard to live!   
  
Miss Une- When I put my glasses on, I am-   
  
Duo- And as Shinigami, I shall sing! SHINIGAMI ROCKS! SHINIGAMI ROCKS! SHINIGAMI ROCKS! THE STUPID CABINET'S LOCKED! SHIINIGAMI ROCKS! SHINIGAMI~ Hello Miss Une! May I help you? NO!!! Don't come ANY closer! You'll give me COOTIES!!! *Holds up his crucifix* BACK! BACK! BACK I SAY!!! YOU'LL GIVE US ALL COOTIES! ALL WOMEN ARE EVIL! THEY GIVE US PURE-GOOD-GUY-MEN COOTIES, AND BAD IDEAS!!!! GET! OR YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER~!   
  
Quatre- Do you even know what a 'lawyer' is?   
  
Duo- Yes! I do! I just don't have one! *Everyone face faults, and sweat drops.* WHAT???!!!   
  
Miss Une- If you interrupt me one more time then I'll shoot you!   
  
Heero- *From cabinet* Hey! I think I'm gonna look up to her now!   
  
Relena- You shouldn't play with guns Miss Une. Heewo might get to like you! And that's bad!   
  
Heero- *From cabinet* NO!!! THAT'S GOOD!!! I LOOK UP TO GUNNED PEOPLE!!! NOT PACIFIST!!!   
  
Relena- HEEWO!!! You'we hewe! I knew that you woved me!!!   
  
Heero- HELP!!!   
  
Duo- Don't worry! The cabinet thing is locked, and I know the combination! It's 0- 2 turns to the right, 5- 3 left hand turns, 4- 1 turn to the right, and 6- 4 turns to the left!   
  
Relena- GOT IT!!! I got it all witten down! Thank you Duo! Lessee! *Goes to the cabinet, and uses the combination to unlock it.*   
  
Wufei- Duo FINALLY remembers something important, and he tells the enemy. What a dishonorable woman. Now I shall isolate my soul from the rest, hhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm...*Meditates*  
  
*Relena opens the door, and Heero stares blankly. Relena throws her arms around him.*   
  
Duo- LET GO OF HIM YOU PERVERTED COOTIE INFESTED WHIMP!!!   
  
Heero- What Duo said!!! *Chokes*   
  
Wufei- He needs personal space!!! Unhand our friend at once!!!   
  
*5 minutes later, after the hostage Heero is let free from murderous arms*   
  
Miss Une- This is going to be harder than I thought. Alright! Stop mourning, and get in your seats!!! *Everyone does so. Heero sits between Duo and Trowa...just to be safe.* Okay. I am Miss Une. But when I put my glasses on...*Puts on glasses* I am- Duo! Don't say a word!!! I am Lady Une.   
  
Duo- Ooo! Ahh! Pretty rims!   
  
Quatre- Duo!   
  
Lady Une- *Takes glasses off.* Alright children. *Smiles* I am your substitute. Since Miss Noin is not here. *passes out bibles.* Today, we will be doing skits. This should be fun. Also, Mr. Treize would like this class doing a play. A little play. I will assign parts after the skits, oh! But we need to decide which play. We'll do that later.   
  
Heero- *Raises hand, Une motions him to talk* Could you put your glasses on? I like mean people. *Une sweat drops, and smiles while everyone else face faults*   
  
Miss Une- Maybe later. We must finish the assignment. *Giggles*   
  
Duo- Could you stop that? Sappy people are NOT welcomed.   
  
Miss Une- Very well. *Une puts on glasses.   
  
Lady Une- Is this better you imp? Yes? No? I don't care what YOU think!!! Now turn you books to page 57! NOW!!!   
  
Duo- I said SAPPY people weren't welcome.   
  
Lady Une- I don't follow you! (Neither do I) Open your books!!!   
  
Quatre- What time is it?   
  
Lady Une- What's a matter? Can't tell time?   
  
Duo- What do you think? He's 6, he doesn't have a job, and he just started 1st grade! OF COURSE HE CAN'T TELL TIME!!!   
  
Quatre- Yes I can, but you head is in front of the clock, and I can't see it.   
  
Duo- Oh...I knew that...?   
  
Lady Une- Have you imps turn to page 57, or do I have to turn it for you?   
  
Duo- I'm quite capable of turnin- OW!!! I got a paper cut!!! I'll never turn pages again! I need help!   
  
Quatre- Here. I'll give you a hand. *Turns pages for him*   
  
Duo- Didn't I just say that I was capable of turning the pages?   
  
Trowa- *On board, and starts to bang* Don't be mean to Quatre! Unless you want 29 cootie infested older sisters piled on top of you!   
  
Quatre- Yeah, or you might even end up in a dress!   
  
Lady Une- *pulles off her glasses*   
  
Miss Une- Shall we begin? *Giggles*   
  
Duo- Didn't I tell you that sappy people are un-MPH!!! QUATRE!!!   
  
Miss Une- *Giggles* Let's start.   
  
*30 minutes later*   
  
Miss Une- Duo. You were suppose to get the staff.   
  
Duo- *Picks up staff* Hmm...*Holds chin* Ah...I AM SHINIGAMI!!!   
  
Miss Une- Duo. Please. Alright. Let's decide which play we should do.   
  
Duo- I have a suggestion!   
  
Miss Une- Yes Duo?   
  
Duo- The attack of SHINIGAMI!!!   
  
Miss Une- No! I'm sorry, but we can't do that.   
  
Duo- The attack of the talking tolits? YEAH!!! Heero can be CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!!! *Duo starts running around yelling about Shinigami*   
  
*The door opens*   
  
Duo- AHH!!! It's either a talking tolit, or...THE COOTIE MONSTER!!!   
  
Miss Une- Hello Mr. Treize, Duo. Go sit down. *Duo soars to his seat*   
  
Mr. Treize- Hello Miss Une. How's c-class? And why is everybody staring at us?   
  
Miss Une- What? Oh...go back to work.   
  
Mr. Treize- Can I speak with you outside...please?   
  
Duo- Can WE go outside? Hey! Mr. Tracy! What happened to your eye brows? Did they grow double, or did you pluck them that way?   
  
Miss Une- DUO!!! Umm...yes. You may speak with me outside. Class. I'll be right back, so Trowa you're incharge. Duo. Just...Don't move. *Une, and Treize leave*   
  
Duo- Alright! *Goes up to window, by the door, and looks out. (The windows are sound proof, along with the doors and walls. That's why their class never gets in trouble for being loud in the quiet church) And locks the door* EWW~! They're kissing!!! Tracy has been infested with cooties!!! EWW!!!   
  
Quatre- What? Lemme see! EWW!!! Their tongues are in the wrong mouth!!!   
  
Duo- They traded tongues? GROSS!!!   
  
Relena- How womantic!!! Heewo! Give me a kiss!!!   
  
Heero- (Cencored, cencored, cencored, cencorin') no!!!   
  
Relena- Heewo HATES me?   
  
Everybody- YES!!! (Including a HUGE answer on Trowa's chalkboard)   
  
*Outside*   
  
Miss Une- I better be getting back to class, I mean MY class. Bye Treize. *Waves, and tries to open the door* What? It's locked? *Une sees Duo from the inside* Duo! Open the door!   
  
*Inside*   
  
Duo- *Peeks out of the window* Look at Une trying to get in! HA!!! Oh no! Better play dumb. *Leans over, and put his hand up to his ear* What was that Une? I can't hear you! *Une speaks, but to them...she's nothing, but a mute teacher with a spit personality. Duo shruggs and walks away* I can't understand you!   
  
Trowa- *On board* You idiot! She wants in! Open the door, or I'll tell on you! *Quatre reads to Duo*   
  
Duo- *Frowns* Geez Trowa! You're SO boring!!! *Unlocks door, and opens it Miss Une walks in* What happened Miss Une? Why didn't you open the door?   
  
Miss Une- Because it wasn't open.   
  
Duo- Uh-huh! If it wasn't open, then how did you just walk in?   
  
Miss Une- Because- FORGET IT!!! CLASS DIS~MISSED!!!   
  
Everyone- YEA!!!   
  
*Everybody runs out of the run*   
  
Duo- LOOK OUT AHEAD! STAMPEDE OF 6 YEAR-OLDS COMIN' THROUGH!   
  
Miss Une- How does Noin do this? *Une goes to the front office*   
  
Secretary- Miss Une? You have a call on line 1.   
  
Miss Une- Thank you. *Goes to another room, and picks up the phone* Hello? Miss Une speaking. How may I help you?   
  
Other Line- So Une? How'd it go?   
  
Miss Une- How the (cencored) do you put up with them? *Static* Where are you? The reception is really bad *Static*   
  
Noin- Oh! I'm in the Bahamma's with Milliardo! *Dial tone* Une? Une? UNE???!!! Hn...hmm...Must have been disconnected.   
  
*In the church*  
  
Une- Curse you NOIN!!! Curse you!!! *I* could be in the Bahammas with Treize! Curse you!!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!   
  
Author's note- Review!!! PUH-LEEZE??? If you do, and we get really good one...  
Part 5 will get here soon!!! REVIEW!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We don't own anybody, thing, or place that belongs to Gundam Wing. (S27: Yeah, huh!! I got the action figure of Deathscythe and Heavyarms!!!!) (Altojaz: Shut up, you're ruining my disclaimers, and anyways, I don't own anything) (S27: Ha!)  
  
Authors' Note: Same thing as Part 4-if you give us good reviews we'll post Part 6!!!   
  
  
Part 5-cut!!!!!   
  
*Next, next, next, NEXT Sunday (When Noin comes back from the Bahamas)*  
  
Miss Noin: Good morning, class!!!!!!! *smiles*   
  
Duo: Wow!! She actually smiled!!! That's amazing-we gotta call the press!!   
  
Trowa: *on board* It's not the first time that she's smiled. So shut up. *Quatre translates*   
  
Duo: Yeah, Trowa, who's making me?   
  
Miss. Noin: I am!! Now be quiet. Today we will be talking about crucifixion. No-on second thought, how about baptism?? No, crucifixion.   
  
*Heero walks in*   
  
Duo: Hi Heero!!! Today we're talking about crucifixion!!!!!!!   
  
Heero: Crucifixion?? That takes too long. Why not just shoot them with a gun instead??   
  
Wufei: How DISHONORABLE!!!! A sword is much better than both of those ways!! *silence* Even Nataku thinks so!!! It's more graceful!  
  
Duo: YEAH!!! More blood comes out! It's cool!!!  
  
*Everyone face faults*   
  
Miss Noin: Anyways-wait, aren't we missing a student??  
  
Quatre: Yes, we are. Where's Relena??  
  
Duo Yeah, where's your girlfriend, Heero?? *Heero Gives his classic copyrighted Death Glare*  
  
*Relena walks in*   
  
Relena: HEWE I AM!!! I like being called 'Heewo's giwlfwiend'!  
  
Duo: I said 'Hee-RO'! Not 'Hee-WO'!!!  
  
Heero: Hide me!!!!!!   
  
Relena: Heeeeeewoooooo!!!!!!! Milliwardo still says you have to give wme a wittle kiss!!!   
  
Heero: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!   
  
Duo: *adding to the excitement* Yessssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do it for the poor!  
  
Trowa: *on board* Yes??? Do it for the poor, Duo?? What happened to cooties? And why are you saying yes? *Quatre translates*   
  
Duo: I don't know. I just said it to argue with Heero. Tee-hee! It's fun! *Imitates Sailor Moon*  
  
*Everyone groans and face faults*   
  
Wufei: How very DISHONORABLE!!!!! Men NEVER imitate weak women!  
  
Duo: Huh? Who was I imitating? Noim- I mean Noin?  
  
Miss Noin: Excussssse me!! As I was saying, today we will talk about crucifixion.   
  
Duo: Shingami!!!! Cruse this!!! I already know what crucifixion is!!! SHINIGA- Is anybody listening to me?  
  
Heero: Mission accepted.   
  
Trowa: *on board* When do we start??   
  
Quatre: I HATE killing people!! It's horrid!! H-O-R-R-I-D!!!  
  
Wufei: The sword is much better than that DISHONORABLE way of killing. You know what I say!  
  
Duo: No...we don't. *Says in a sarcastic voice face faulted*  
  
Wufei: The sword is mightier then the pen. Now there's a weapon! *Everybody face faults, and sweat drops*  
  
Relena: Heewo, I would go through cwucifixon just to get one wittle kiss fwon you!!! Awen't you fwattered??   
  
Heero: Happy, happy, joy, joy. *Rolls his eyes* Miss Noin!!! GET HER AWAY!!! Before I REALLY shoot her.  
  
Miss Noin: Enough!!! Can anyone tell me what crucifixion is?? I know you already answered this on your test, but I still would like an answer.  
  
Trowa: *on board* A process to put one to death involving a cross, and nails.   
  
Quatre: A HORRIBLE way to kill somebody!!! I hate killing!!   
  
Duo: Why don't you just read my test?? It's there.  
  
Heero: An excellent way to decompose a living soul by putting one through slow torture. *bored expression* Why not just use a gun?? It's faster.   
  
Wufei: I agree with Heero, except I would say, why not just use a sword??   
  
Relena: Heewo, would you give me a kiss??   
  
Heero: I feel sick.   
  
Relena: Poor Heewo.   
  
Trowa: *on board* The only reason he's sick s because of you. *When no one translates, he gets attention by banging it on Quatre's (poor) head* Sorry. I got sick of banging it on the table. *Adds to the message*   
  
Quatre: Ow!!!!!! *then he reads the board to the class*   
  
Miss Noin: Well, those are all good reasons, but-*she is cut off by a screaming*   
  
Duo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Relena kissed me!!!!!!! I'm going to die of cooties!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm stained with saliva from a WOMAN!!! WAH!!!!! SHINIGAMI! This could be the end pallll....I really enjoyed my 6 years of liffffffffffffeeeeeeeee............*Plays dead*  
  
*Miss Noin turns to Relena, but gets no explanation since Relena is crying uncontrollably*   
  
Heero: Poor Duo.   
  
Quatre: I thought Relena only liked Heero.   
  
Relena: *pausing long enough to explain* I *sob* do!!!! But as I was tuwning *sob* to kiss Heewo, he moved so *sob* I kissed ugwy Duo!!   
  
Duo: *indignantly* I am NOT ugly!!!! I am WAY cuter then you, because I am SHINIGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You STUPID FOOL!!!  
  
*everyone face faults*   
  
Heero: Thanks for taking the cootie infested kiss for me, Duo.  
  
Trowa: *on board* I don't think he's all that thrilled. *Quatre translates*   
  
Duo: *from his position on the floor* Of course I'm not!!! Now I'll die a DISHONORABLE death by cooties!! Heero even makes it sound TWICE as better! Geez Heero! Don't have to rub it in!!!! *Spits everywhere...espeacially Relena, who doesn't really care since she's already soaked in her tears* I STILL think that this is very DISHONORABLE!!!  
  
Wufei: That's MY line!!!!!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!! That is most DISRESPECTFUL to steal!!!   
  
Quatre: This may break your bubble, Duo, but cooties aren't real.   
  
Duo: *turning his ADORABLE (Author 2: sigh...) violet eyes to Quatre* They aren't?? I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Quatre: No, and you aren't going to be sick!  
  
*Everyone is silently watching this conversation take place, except for a few sobs from Relena*   
  
Duo: I don't believe you!!! I will get sick!!!  
  
Quatre: It's true. My sisters' said. All twenty-nine of them. I never thought that the great 'Shinigami' was afraid of 'cooties'. But you won't get sick!!!  
  
Duo: I see. So I'm not going to die. *looks relieved, then smiles* Of course I'm not going to die, because I am SHINIGAMI!!!!!!!!!!! SHINIGAMI isn't going to die from mere cooties!!!!!! SHINIGAMI LIVES!!!! I still feel sick! Is that 'suppose' to happen if you're the 'God of Death'? *Quatre shrugs* Hn. Some help you are! I could get sick!  
  
*Everyone face faults*  
  
Wufei: I wanna watch Mulan.  
  
*Everyone face faults again*  
  
Wufei: Oops...did I say that out loud...???  
  
Everybody: Yep. *Wufei crumbles into to dust, and back again (pointless)*   
  
Miss Noin: Well then, since that was cleared up, I believe we can go back to our lesson.   
  
*12 pairs of eyes are focused on her*   
  
Miss Noin: *flustered* Oh..well...thanks for the immediate attention!!!   
  
Quatre: I can't read the clock because Duo's circular thing connected to his neck is in the way,   
  
Duo: Hey!!* but I think it is time to go.   
  
Miss Noin: Is that so??? Well then...but I'm going to assign homework for you.   
  
*1 sob, and 5 groans are detected*   
  
Miss Noin: The homework will be to dress up as a character from the BIBLE *Noin hears 5 groans, and one sob...again. Then glares at the 6 year-olds* and give a creative oral report on that person. Well, class is dismissed!!!!!!!! Hn! What disrespectful children! Oh well, you learn to love them...sort of...a little....WHO CARES?  
  
All: Yes!!! *sob*   
  
Quatre: By Miss Noin! *Noin waves them off*  
  
*6 figures about knee cap high run out of the door*  
  
Miss Noin: That should be amusing-they can't really mess that one up-I should go find Milliardo- Ahh...my- WHAT DO YOU WANT!!! *Yells at the janitor* Oh...sorry...  
  
*10 minutes later after Duo leaves class*  
  
Duo: I feel SICK!!! *Run to the bathroom. Moans and groans are heard from the outside.*  
  
*A minute later a very pale Duo walks out clutching his stomach*  
  
Duo: Stupid Quatre! Cooties ARE real!!! *Little did Duo...remember...? Duo didn't eat ...ahemm...A PROPER breakfast*   
  
To be continued....   
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Author: In case you wanted to know- Duo will be attending Sunday school next week, so don't worry. (Altojaz-NO!)  
  



	6. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

Disclaimer- We don't own Gundam Wing. We're not making money either, and I (S27) Do NOT   
deny the fact that sometimes killing Altojaz isn't such a bad idea...at times.  
Heh, heh, heh- Oh boy.   
  
  
Warnings- Umm...Relena isn't our favorite character? So...there's just a little Relena bashing.   
Not a whole lot if I remember correctly...Sorry Relena fans!  
  
Author's Notes- If you don't like it or want to flame us for NO good reason sent it to   
Altojaz@yahoo.com. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Part 6...(Written by Elaine or at least the first half)   
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
*Next, next, next, next, NEXT Sunday (The day of the reports)*   
  
Duo: I can't find what I'm looking for. Dang!! *Searching noises are heard* Gotta be   
here somewhere.   
  
Miss Noin: Well hello, Duo, what are you doing here so early today??   
  
Duo: You forgot again, Noin. I live here.   
  
Miss Noin: *sweatdrops* Oh, yeah.   
  
*QUATRE!!! Enters*   
  
Quatre: HI!!! *Cheery smile is on his face...as always...sometimes...most of the times...  
AW HECK!!! Usally!!!*  
  
Miss Noin: Hello.   
  
*Trowa enters*   
  
Trowa: *on board, as usual* Good morning.   
  
Duo: *Head emerges form the closet* Hey! Tro-man! Wuz up?  
  
Trowa: *Looks up, on board* Not much, and don't call me that! *Quatre translates*  
  
Shrieking Voice That NO ONE (Except for Relena Fans) Can Stand: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee*Inhales*  
wwwwwwwooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! *pant, pant* You in hewe?? *Relena (surprise, surprise)   
appears*   
  
*Duo is chaotically throwing things out of the closet now, and a shoe hits   
Relena's head...we can't determine if it was on accident or not*  
  
Relena: Owwwwwwwww!!!!! Mowmy!!!!!!!!! *Holds her head, lightly sobs*  
  
Duo: Ah ha!! I found it!! *He pulls out a suit of Greek armor with bronze helmet, and   
everything. Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
*Heero darts in*   
  
Relena: Heewwwwwwwwwwoo!!! You'we hewe!!!!   
  
*Heero takes one look at Relena and 'tip-toes' back out. Then shuts the door...  
and runs for his dear life*   
  
Relena: Come back Heeewo come back!!!!!!!! *Runs after Heero*   
  
Miss Noin: Everyone, be seated. Okay...To clear one thing up. You know how Mr. Treize wanted   
you guys to do a pay? *Everybody nods...sadly* Well...forget it, cause I don't have enough   
money for the asparin to last me through the hour. *Everybody cheers* ANYWAYS! Today, as you   
quite remember, we will be doing reports.   
  
Wufei: *Talking as he is walking in* Reports??? What reports??   
  
Miss Noin: You mean you forgot!!! WUFEI! DISHONOR!!! No!!! I'm sounding like 1st graders now!!!   
  
Wufei: No, I didn't forget, I just didn't remember, woman. *Everyone face faults*   
  
*Heero enters*   
  
Heero: *Walks to closet and goes in* If Relena asks, I went home.   
  
Duo: Okay, got it. If Relena asks, we say you're in the closet.   
  
*Heero gives classic Death Glare*  
  
Trowa: *On board* Shouldn't we start class?? *Quatre translates*   
  
Miss Noin: Yes, we should. Everyone sit down.   
  
Quatre: But Relena isn't here.   
  
Heero: *From closet* And that's a BAD thing?  
  
Duo: What did you do??   
  
Heero: I didn't shoot her this time.   
  
Duo: Awwwwwwww, man!!!  
  
Wufei: DISHONOR!!!!!!   
  
Duo: Wufei?   
  
Wufei: What??   
  
Duo: Shut up.   
  
Heero: *From the closet* HEY!!! Duo! That's MY line!  
  
Duo: Who cares! Wufei! Shut up!  
  
Wufei: Never!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The day I shut up is the day that JUSTICE is   
served!  
  
Quatre: But you guys! We shouldn't be fighting at ALL!!!  
  
Miss Noin: Everyone!!! We need to start class!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*Relena walks in*   
  
Relena: Has anywon seen Heewo??   
  
Duo: Yeah, he's in the-MPHHHHHHHHHHH!!   
  
Quatre: *Covering Duo's mouth* He went HOME. *meaningful glance at Duo,   
and let's go*   
  
Duo: Yeah. He went home. Cause you scared him again. He probably wet his spandex because of   
YOU!  
  
Relena: That's AWFUW!   
  
Trowa: *On board* Do you think we should let him out soon??? He could   
suffocate and pass out, you know. Just because he didn't last time.........  
*no one pays any attention to him so he starts   
banging the board on Duo's head.   
  
Duo: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE...??? TRO~WA!!! WHY DON'T YOU USE QUATRE'S HEAD???!!!  
  
Wufei: Cause he used his head LAST time!   
  
*Quatre translates*   
  
Miss Noin: Like it or not, we are going to start. Wufei, you first. Get up front and start your   
report!!!!   
  
Wufei: *Gets up front* I really don't know why we have to do this WEAK report. *He starts....*  
  
Miss Noin: Where's your costume??   
  
Wufei: I didn't bring one. Costumes are WEAK and DISHONORABLE.   
  
Duo: That's just his way of saying- Miss Noin, I'm an idiot. I didn't remember the report,   
so I'm making up cheap excuses. Ya know? The ones from that book that was never published?   
'How to Keep your teacher from flunking you'? As Wufei continues I know that you won't   
flunk me. So I'm going to say stupid things off the top of my head!  
  
Wufei: *Glares* Shut up Duo.  
  
Miss Noin: Whatever. Wufei. Start your report!   
  
*Wufei launches into lengthy report...about 10 minutes long*  
  
Miss Noin: Done??   
  
Wufei: Yes. My speech about 'Abraham Lincoln' is complete.  
  
Miss Noin: At least it's history...*Yawns*  
  
*Duo is facedown on desk, snoring away...talking about Shinigami, the Cootie   
Monster, and talking toilets*   
  
Wufei: Yo!!! WOMAN!!! Wake up you DISHONORABLE-   
  
Miss Noin: Next!!! Duo!!! *Noin manages to haul him up from his seat*  
  
Duo: Don't touch me!!! You have cooties!!! You're possessed by talking toilets!!!   
*Goes up to the front, and puts on Greek armor* I am Goliath. He isn't as good as Shinigami.   
But I guess he'll do. Why don't they have Shinigami in the bible? I mean...it gets boring.   
Okay. I am Goliah-  
  
Heero: *From closet* You!! You puny thing are Goliath?!?!?!!?   
  
Duo: Shut up, Heero!!! Or I'll tell Relena that you're in the closet!!!!  
  
Relena: Did you just sa-? He's hewe!! He's hewe!!!! *Runs,and closet and opens it*   
  
Heero: *Runs out* Duo!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!   
  
Duo: What did I do? I'm innocent!! I mean it! I- Whoops. I blew it...oh well!  
  
Heero: *Classic Death Glare*   
  
Duo: You can't hurt me!!! I'm in a church. I'm in THE church! *Holds up his crucifix* Stay   
back!  
I'm not the one who wants to glomp you!!!  
  
Heero: Hmm...  
  
Trowa: *On board* He has a point. *Q translates*  
  
Miss Noin: Heero. Sit down.  
  
*Heero glares, and then sits down in the only vacant spot, which is next to   
Relena (don,don, don!!!)*   
  
Relena: Heewo!!! You'we so sweet!!! Give me a kiss!!! I knew that you woved me!!! Koi!  
  
Duo: I think I'm gonna be sick...  
  
Relena: Heewo...kiss me!  
  
Duo: I KNOW that I'm gonna be sick.  
  
*Heero takes out a gun, and extends his arm as far as it could go, and cocks   
it*   
  
Relena: *The gun is now pressed against her head, barrel first* Heewo, what awe you doing??   
  
Heero: If you wanna stay alive, I suggest that you stay this far away from me.   
  
Relena: Oh, Heewo! *Kisses the barrel of the gun* You'we SO sweet!!! I know that you only want   
to pwotect me fwom that MEAN GOWIATH Duo! *Smiles*   
  
*Everyone face faults*   
  
Duo: Ahem!!! I am Goliath. I will smash everyone as...Shinigami!!!   
  
Trowa: *On board* What???   
  
Quatre: *Translates, then adds* Duo, Shinigami wasn't invented yet.   
  
Duo: *Crestfallen* Yeah, *A gigantis grins appears on his face* but who says that he can't   
be alive? *Everybody face faults* So, anyway, I get killed. *Falls to ground* Owww!! This   
armor hurts!!!   
  
Wufei: Serves you right, woman.   
  
Duo: *On ground* I am not a woman!!! The End. *Gets up* I...am...SHINIGAMI!!!! Batteries not  
included. *Everybody face faults* Fine. You want the batteries? You pay more. *Everybody face  
faults* Would you people make up your minds?   
  
Quatre: About what?  
  
Duo: About-  
  
Miss Noin: Duo. Sit down. Next. Quatre.  
  
Quatre: *Gets up* I am Noah. *Quatre is wearing a white shirt under a potato sack with an   
opening in the center that has 2 holes in the side of it, complete with a rope belt* Noah was   
a kind man. God told him...something... And he gathered some animals, and put them on a BIG   
canoe-I mean boat. There was a flood. I know that it lasted over an hour. Noah did what God   
told him to do which was...something. Noah and the people on his ca-boat got off, and lived   
their lives like nothing ever happened. The end.  
  
Miss Noin: Uh...ooo~kay...you may sit down. Umm...Relena! You're next!  
  
Relena: Okay. Umm...I am 'The Viwgin Mothew Mawy'. What's a viwgin?  
  
Duo: Someone who hasn't had se-MMMPPPHHH!!!! Miss NOIN!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU   
TALKING TOILET INFESTED WOMAN WITH COOOOOOOOOTIES!!!!! HEPL! THE TEACHER IS...IS...IS...  
INFESTINGMEWITHCOOTIES!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: I didn't think that he could slur things together like that!  
  
Miss Noin: Now Duo! This is religion class! And that is NOT today's suject!  
  
Duo: *Shrugs* I was only going to- FORGET IT!!! WOMEN ARE HOPELESS!!!  
  
Wufei: Watch what you call yourself MISS Maxwell!  
  
Duo: I am NOT MISS MAXWELL!!! But that DOES sound better than 'Mr. Maxwell'! *Everybody face   
faults*  
  
Relena: Wight, now Mawy was the mother of Jwesus. God told hew to have Jwesus. So she did. And   
she was SO hawpy because her husband was 'Jo-Heewoseph'! And she wived hawpily evew aftew! The   
end!!  
  
Duo: Aren't you lucky Heero!!!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Duo: Yeah, whatever. *Yawns* We've all heard THAT before. Not that we-  
  
Miss Noin: Shut up Duo. Well...there WERE some false parts in your report, but you get the   
point. Next! Heero Yuy sir. Oh, and don't kill anybody during this as a plot. *Heero face   
faults, and sighs*  
  
Heero: I am 'SUPPOSE' *Put quotations around the word 'suppose'* to be God. Not 'Jo-Heeroseph'.   
I will never, ever, ever, EVERx1,000,000,000,000,000 be 'Jo-Heeroseph'.  
  
Relena: I'm SO hawpy for you 'JO-HEEWOSEPH'!!!  
  
Duo: Does she have a mental block or somethin'? And how much is THAT number?  
  
Quatre- Duo! I don't have that many fingers!  
  
Wufei- Dishonor. Tisk, tisk. Tis a VERY sad tale.  
  
Trowa: *On board* You don't have that many fingers either. *Wufei reads board to himself*  
  
Wufei: So? I can always BUY more. Yeah! I found this store...*Trails off while Quatre turns   
pale*  
  
Relena: Oh 'Jo-Heewoseph'!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Miss Noin: Quiet!!!  
  
Heero: Miss Noin! Relena's calling me names! Can I kill her?  
  
Miss Noin: Absolutly NOT.  
  
Heero: Aww man! Anyway. *Looks at his paper and, and starts to read* God was formed by   
intergalactic space creatures from another galaxy. The creators of God are called Duonia, and   
still live today, and their living? Well, they star on the 'Andy Griffin Sho-UGH!!! What kind   
of CRAP is this??? *Pause* DUO!!!   
  
Duo: Uh...You shouldn't...uh...Ask ME of all people for help on your homework...! I guess...?  
  
Heero: I what? I asked YOU for help? I must be losin' it  
  
Duo: No...I...uh...just switched papers with you behind everybody's back!  
  
Heero: You WHAT?!?!  
  
Relena: It's alright!   
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Relena: I wove you too!!!  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: Only one thing to do. MISS NOIN!!! Relena's cussin' Heero out!!!  
  
Miss Noin: That's nice Duo. Heero. Continue. This is getting interesting. *Everyone stares   
blankly at her* Uh...umm...  
  
Duo: She's lose it. EVERYBODY'S LOST IT!!! WE'RE ALL LOST!!! *Sniff...pause...a great big smile  
appears* Oh well! At least I don't have cooties!  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Miss Noin: I mean...Heero! Where did you get this crap? Make it up of the top of your head!!!   
NOW!!!  
  
Heero: Right. I don't believe in him, but...He was a creator. WAS a creator. He created   
things. Why Relena was created? That was either a mistake, or he just wanted to get   
my blood pressure REALLY high at age 6...No...that's why Duo was created..anyway-  
  
Duo: Well I love you too!!! *Crosses his arms, and pouts*  
  
Relena: NUH-UH!!!! I WOVE HIM!!! HE'S MINWE!!!  
  
Trowa: *On board* He was being sarcastic since Heero was insulting him. *Quatre reads to   
Relena*  
  
Relena: I knew thwat.  
  
Heero: God created junk...The end.  
  
Duo: HEY! You don't have a costume!!!  
  
Wufei: Because they're WEAK!!! Costumes are weaker than weak! They're the weakest of weaker   
weak than weakest! So weak that they're the weakest weak of the weakest weak of the weak!  
  
Quatre and Duo: Wha...??? All I caught was the word 'weak'.  
  
Heero: *Ignores Wufei* How am I suppose to know what he wears? What?! You want me to strip?!  
  
Miss Noin: That's enough!!! Now Heero, sit down. Trowa. Your turn.  
  
Trowa: *Nods his head, and steps up. On board...while Quatre translates everything...for Duo,  
but since everyone is too lazy to read- WHATEVER!!!* I am God...also. He created the world, and   
other stuff. You can find out the other stuff that he made...in the library...or anywhere else.   
The end.   
  
Miss Noin: *Looks at clock* Almost time to go!! Very good Trowa. Very educational! Sit down.   
Okay! You may all visit until I dismiss you! And that would be right now! So go! Get out!   
LEAVE! I wouldn't mind if you didn't come next week!!! Bye! *Tries to shove 6 little children   
out of the door* Leave this class now!  
  
Duo: What's in it for us?  
  
Miss Noin: Oh...I don't know. Free time next week...candy...brownies...chocolate-  
  
Duo: We're goin'! We're goin'! *Stops, and points* But you have to prom-  
  
Miss Noin: Get out! I wonder why they're not in a hurry to leave  
  
Wufei: Weak onna that doesn't have any- *Cut short as the class is forced out of the room*  
  
Duo: We're out! Ya happy???  
  
Miss Noin: If you don't go NOW...then...I'll...make you kiss...RELENA!!!  
  
Duo: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Runs in cirles, an figure 8s then comes back to join the rest of   
his classmates...expressionless...JUST LIKE HEERO!!!*  
  
Heero: What was the point of that?  
  
Duo: Uh...get up? Get out? Get exercise?   
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: What? You want me to say 'Got Milk'?  
  
Miss Noin: Yes! Now get out! Or you'll have to do 987,654,321 weeks of homework!  
  
Duo: That's not long. *Everybody sweat drops* It's only this much. See? *Holds up NO finger*   
  
Everybody: No.  
  
Duo: Oh well! You're lost! *Everybody face faults* What? Do I have something on my face?  
  
Miss Noin: Leave!   
  
*Everybody shrugs and leaves Noin alone. Once more at the end of every class...  
6 little figures are making a scene. The usual. Running around yelling about how Noin is   
evil, weak women, Shinigami, semi-automatic machine guns, kisses wanted, ... , and of   
course- You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!! This lasted for about 15 minutes...  
usually*  
  
Miss Noin: *Smirks* ...And homework will be given as an award.  
  
Duo- We heard that!!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"  
  
That was part 6...try not to flame us TOO much. Puh-leeze review! We need suggestions for the   
next part. Help us! Please give us SOME ideas. Putt 'em in your review if you have any! Thanks  
for reading! -Altojaz+S27  
  



	7. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

  
Disclaimers (Unfortunatly)- Don't own, just tortute, don't sue, just read, no money, boo-hoo.  
  
WARNINGS- Relena-bashing!!! Relena-bashing is what makes that world go round!!! Those who do  
not not like Relena-bashing, shall leave...and should leave...Relena-bashing-GOOD!  
Relena-loving-BAD! Got it? So get outta here is you like Relena. (Geez! How many   
times have I used her name?!) Duo-lovers? WELCOME!!! That's all...I think...Oh, and  
some Zechs, Milliardo Bashing. Soooooorry!  
  
Author's Notes- Thank you all that suggested! Their names will be in the last part of the part 7   
parts. Cause it's probably going to be a few parts longer than expected, that's   
okay, right? Now...lessee...I'm just curious. When you review, and you better  
(PUH-LEEZE?!), would you mind putting state, and city you're from. Or just  
state, either way. I would mean ALOT. Thanks. This will probably continue at   
the end of the part. Thanks! R&R!   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Part 7a  
  
~!~!~!~!~   
  
*Next, next, next, next, next, NEXT Sunday*  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo- Where is she? She's like SO late!!!  
  
Wufei- That's because it's ONLY 7:45!  
  
Duo- Oh yeah! Then why are you here?  
  
Wufei- ...Shut up weakling...  
  
Duo- Is that so? Maybe we should have this conversation more often!  
  
Wufei- ...  
  
Duo- Okay, okay! Now...what to do...uh...umm...I got it!!! You could help me with nubers!  
  
Wufei- I refuse to help weak, DIHONORABLE people! Besides...I don't do numbers.  
  
Duo- Well...then can't say that you can help yourself Wu-man!  
  
Wifei- Only 10 minutes till the much more normal people come...  
  
Duo- I'm gonna go.  
  
Wufei- Why?  
  
Duo- I don't hang with weak, DISHONORABLE people! *Walks out of the door, and pops his head  
back in* And besides...I'm hungry!  
  
Wufei- Hungry? Hmm...foooooood...I mean-...Uh...Wait for me! Someone has to watch over you to   
be sure that you don't crash anything! *Runs after Duo*  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Miss Noin- Has ayone seen Duo...or Wufei?  
  
Relena- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewo!!!  
  
Heero- Omae o korosu!!!  
  
Trowa- ...  
  
Quatre- Me too!  
  
Miss Noin- Ooo~kay! I guess those are all no's. *CRASH!!! BANG!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! MY BEAUZIFUL  
CAKE!!!!!* What the? *Two little boys run in the room with their face covered in chocolate, and  
an angry cook chasing them*  
  
Boy 1- Miss Noin! Miss Noin! Save us!!! *Clings to legs*  
  
Boy 2- AHHH!!! DISHONOR!!! Stay back weakling! Cooks should not fight!!! They cook!  
  
Miss Noin- What's goin' on?!  
  
Duo- WHat's it look like?! We're be hunted by a killer chef!  
  
Wufei- COOKS SHOULD NOT FIGHT!!!  
  
Duo- Yes we know that!!!  
  
Cook- I'll teach zou not zo come inzo MY kit~chen, and eatz MY beauziful CHOCO~LATE cake!!!  
  
Duo- Teach us NOZING!!!  
  
Miss Noin- Oh...so that's it?  
  
Duo- We were hungry!!! Is that a crime?!  
  
Miss Noin- No...  
  
Quatre- I know that oun-cole-law is eel-eagle if you drink it under age!  
  
Miss Noin- Very good! Now...Crazy killer chef that wants to eat my stu~dentz, I mean students,   
please leave so I can teach.  
  
Cook- We, we mada`me. Juzt do not let those chil~dre~n come back inzo my kit~chen.  
  
Duo- Hey! I live here too ya know!  
  
Miss Noin- Shut up Duo...Thank you. It will NOT happen again! *Cook leaves...cursing silently*  
Alright Duo...let go.  
  
Duo- Are YOU gonna kill me?  
  
Miss Noin- No.  
  
Duo- ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!!! *Wipes face on Noin's dress* AHHH!!! I'm touching a   
cootie infested woman!!! Ew! I got chocolate on your dress! Is that the one that Milliarterd   
got for you? AHH!!! I'm still touching a cootie infested woman!!!  
  
Quatre- Call the fire department!!!  
  
Trowa- *On board* Why? *Quatre reads to himself*  
  
Quatre- I don't know...I just...always wanted to say that I guess?  
  
Trowa- *Gives him a 'what-are-you-stupid?' look*  
  
Heero- LEAVE. ME. ALONE!!!  
  
Relena- But Hee-chan-  
  
Duo+Wufei- HEE-CHAN?!?!  
  
Heero- ...Shut up...or I'll kill you all!!!  
  
Relena- Yeah! Aww of you just SHUT UP!!!  
  
Duo- I think that includes you too Wewena.  
  
Relena- Nuh-uh! Hee-chan wouwd NEVEW think about kiwwing me!!!  
  
Hee-chan-I mean Heero- I wish that I could kill her! Right now! First! Then the others! Yes!  
THat is my master plan! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-  
  
Duo- HEERO! HEL~LO! *Waves hand in front of his face* Annnybody home? Besides that suicidal   
dude that comes out every now, and then?   
  
Heero- Huh?   
  
Duo- Just what exactly were you thinkin' about?  
  
Heero- My master plan about how to kill you all!!!! First I'll start off with Relena! Yes! I  
will kill her first Then the rest of you!!!   
  
Duo- Well, now that he's blurted out his master plan to take over the world, we better...RUN!!!  
  
Miss Noin- EVERYBODY SIT DOWN NOW!!!!!!! *Everybody sits down* Thank you. There will be no   
killing All though killing Relena isn't such a bad idea- No! Then Milliardo will hate me for  
sure! Can't risk that...Ahh...my sweet Milliardo...How I long- NO! LUST after you!  
  
Duo- YO! NOIN!!! What the heck were you gonna say?  
  
Miss Noin- Oh...first- Wufei, you have chocolate all OVER your face! *Wufei wipes it off on   
the back of his hand* Alright! I have a surprise for you all!   
  
Quatre- *Claps his hands* Yea! We're gonna get a surprise! We're gonna get a surprise! We're  
gonna get a-  
  
Wufei- SHUT UP!!!!   
  
Quatre- *Eyes grow large, and start to water* Wufei snapped at me! He snapped at me! He SNAPPED  
at me!!! He'll never forget that he snapped at me!!! Heeheeheehohohohohehehehheeeeeeeeiiiii!!!  
Heeheehee- hmmumwawawaahahahahHHHHAAAAAA!!! HE'LL NEVER-  
  
Miss Noin- Quatre, he won't forget. So please be quiet.  
  
Quatre- *Cheery mode* Okay!  
  
Duo- A surprise huh? Cool! That is so cool! I love surprises! Whatisitwhereisitandisitadonkey?  
  
Miss Noin- Duo...you better shut up for your sake.  
  
Duo- Shinigami will NOT shut up for his own sake!!! Or for anyone elses!!!  
  
Trowa- *On board* What kind? *Our famous Q-man translates*   
  
Relena- I WOVE suwpwises!  
  
Duo- Uh-oh! If Relena loves surprises, I better 'un-love' surprises...I 'UN-LOVE' SURPRISES!!!   
That's not fair! Why do I have to 'un-love surprises?! Why can't Relena 'un-love' surprises?!  
Relena! 'Un-love' surprises!  
  
Heero- I hate surprises.  
  
Relena- Uh-oh! If Heewo hates suwpwises, then I bettew hate suwpwises too! I hate suwpwises!  
  
Duo- What's wrong with you?! First you make me 'un-love' surprises, and now you hate   
surprises!!! Wait! If she hates surprises, then...I can 'un-un-love' surprises! I 'UN-UN-LOVE'  
surprises!!!   
  
Wufei- Why doesn't he just say that he 're-loves' surprises?  
  
Miss Noin- Honestly, Wufei, I don't know. CLASS!!! SHUT UP, AND LISTEN! OR NONE OF YOU GET   
THE SURPRISES!!!  
  
Heero- I don't care.  
  
Duo- But I do! Don't go spoiling it for other people! That's mean!  
  
Heero- *Grins* Exactly...eheheh...That's also part of my master plan!!!  
  
Miss Noin- Shut up. Both of you. Get in your assigned seat...NOW!!! *Everybody does so* Thank  
you. Now...As your teacher, I am pleased Yeah right to bring you the news that the Winners  
have funded for us to go to the zoo...today...Somehow everyone of your parents agreed to this.  
Therefore, we're all going to the zoo at 8:30. Got that?   
  
Heero- No. Mission denied.  
  
Miss Noin- Anyone who denys, will have to kiss Relena...for 5 minutes...  
  
Heero- Mission accepted! Mission accepted!  
  
Miss Noin- Atta boy Heero. Now. You'll have to be paired up in groups. 2 by 2, ya know? Miss   
Une, Milliardo- Ahh...Milliardo...my sweet...oh how I wish-  
  
Duo- Ahem! There are like 6 OTHER people here ya know?   
  
Relena- How womantic!  
  
Duo- 5...5 other people here to be exact...that other...'thing' obviously isn't human. What   
were you saying?  
  
Miss Noin- Uh...And I will be the group leaders. I don't know how long we'll be there, but...  
hey! I'm making this up as I go!  
  
Duo- Did we protest?  
  
Miss Noin- Whatever. So...we're goin' to the zoo...free time until then...oh yeah...We'll be   
drawing partners out of a hat.  
  
Quatre- Can I be with Trowa. He's always nice to me! He never says anything MEAN to me!  
  
Duo- Hey man, it was a joke!  
  
Miss Noin- Fine.  
  
Trowa- *On board* Does anyone realize that this assignment could be hazardous to ALL of our  
healths? *Noin reads*  
  
Miss Noin- So? I mean! Non sense!  
  
Duo- DOG FIGHT!!!  
  
Miss Noin- DUO MAXWELL!!!  
  
Duo- I'm just kidding Noin. Don't have to get so hysterical!  
  
Trowa- *On board* Like she has a chose? *Q-man translates*  
  
Duo- No, but I bet she'd like to think that she did.  
  
Relena- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewo!!!  
Be *MY* pawtner who cawes about a stupid dwawin?! I have money!!!  
  
Quatre- So do *I*!!! But you don't see *me* bragging about it!  
  
Wufei- Quatre? What are you doing?  
  
Quatre- OH! ME?! I'm brag- Nothing!  
  
Duo- Yeah...that's what I thought...That was a stupid question Wufei.  
  
Wufei- UGH!!! You missed the whole concept of the question! I was trying to make Quatre say   
that he was bragging about himself having money! Which he was!!!  
  
Quatre- I was NOT!   
  
Wufei- Was too!  
  
Quatre- Was not!  
  
Wufei- Was too!  
  
Duo- Here I go...*Takes a deep breath, high pitched voice* You guys! We shouldn't be fighting   
at all!!!  
  
Quatre- That does NOT sound like me!  
  
Wufei- *Totally ignored* I going to go worship Nataku. *Goes to a corner, away from everyone,   
and pulles out a pic of his beloved Nataku, then lights 10,000 candles*  
  
Duo- Oh, really? I thought that was pretty good.   
  
Heero-Hmm...I must be aware of my surroundings... *Looks at Wufei*  
  
Wufei- *Eyes closed, meditating position* Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm...I must reach the spritual world.  
Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...what? I can not get through?! HUUUUMMMMMM!!!! *Squints closed  
eyes* Let me in you fools!!! *Bangs his fist on the ground*  
  
Heero- He looks constipated... *Looks at Duo*   
  
Duo- That was pretty Shinigami good for, what? The 2nd? 3rd time? Hey Miss Noin? Where do  
poka-dotted, vadka-drinking, cigar-smoking, peanut butter-eatting, chickens come from?  
  
Heero- Those are extinct, right?  
  
Duo- Ya know Heero, there's a good chance that you might have to be with Relena!!!  
  
Heero- Hn. Omae o korosu...  
  
Duo- Ya do know that doesn't really bother me very much...all though I *DO* wonder when it's   
gonna happen...  
  
Wufei- HUMMM!!! NATAKU! NATAKU!!!! NATAKU COME IN! Ahhh...yes!!! I have contacted the spritual  
world!!! HUMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Duo- ...Uh...what'd he put in his cake today?  
  
Trowa- *On board* THis is boring...  
  
Quatre- I agree.. I know! Let's play a game!  
  
Trowa- ...  
  
Quatre- How 'bout tic-tac-toe?   
  
Trowa- ...  
  
Quatre- GREAT! I can be O, and you can be X!  
  
Miss Noin- Everybody ready to chose a partner?  
  
Duo- NOPE!  
  
Miss Noin- Wufei? Are you ready?  
  
Wufei- Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...yes Nataku...I here your words...I understand...learn Spanish  
I will- AHHH!!!! I've lost contact with the spritual world!!! UGH!!! NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Duo- I think that was a no.  
  
Miss Noin- Well...what about Heero?   
  
Duo- Whatever. I don't think that he WANTS a partner!   
  
Relena- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewo!!! Be with me! I have money!!!  
If you be with me, then we won't have to dwaw!!!  
  
Heero- What makes you think that *I* want to be with *YOU*?  
  
Relena- I just wanted to be wiff you!!!  
  
Heero- Hn. Go away Relena.   
  
Relena- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeewo!!! Be with me!!! *Holds up a Heero wanted sign* Be with me! Be with  
me! Be with-  
  
Wufei- What's goin' on?  
  
Duo- Finished with the 'spritual world'?  
  
Wufei- Uh...what spritual world'?  
  
Duo- Ya know? That thing that-  
  
Miss Noin- Here. Take a piece of paper. *Wufei takes a piece, and opens it* You too Heero.   
*Picks a piece of paper, but doesn't open it...yet*  
  
Wufei- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! There is no justice in the world!! Where's the   
justice? HIDING UNDER A ROCK?! Why do *I* have to be with *HER*?!  
  
Duo- Must be.  
  
Heero- *Opens paper* Argh...not the Shinigami Freak!  
  
Duo- Me? With him? *Knock on the door* I'll get it!!! *Runs to the door, and opens it* Yeeeeees?  
  
Stranger at the door- Uh...is this Noin's class?  
  
Duo- Yeeeeeeees.  
  
S.A.T.D.- May I come in?  
  
Duo- Noooooooooooooo.  
  
S.A.T.D.- Why?  
  
Duo- Are you Milliarterd Peacecrap?  
  
S.A.T.D.- Uh...I'm MilliarDO PeaceCRAFT if that's what you're asking.  
  
Duo- Oh...so you're him. You're not so hot.  
  
Milliardo- ExCUSE me?  
  
Duo- I said, 'You're not so hot'.  
  
Milliardo- Oh. May I come in little girl?  
  
Duo- Ooo!!! Absoulutly not!!! *Slams door*  
  
Miss Noin- Well? Who was it?  
  
Duo- Hmph. I dunno. Must have been the wind.  
  
Quatre- But we're inside. There is no wind!  
  
Duo- Hmm...you're right. I guess it must have been a big fan with white hair!  
  
Miss Noin- DUO!!! Who was it?!  
  
Duo- Okay, okay. It was that killer chef!  
  
Miss Noin- Duo...  
  
Duo- Fine! It was Milliarterd! Ya happy?!  
  
Miss Noin- Milliardo?! *Runs to the door, and opens it* Hello? *No answer* Duo! *Knock on the   
door*  
  
Duo- Outta the way! I'll get it! *Answers the door* Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?  
  
Stranger 2 At The Door- Is Noin ready? We have to leave orders of Mr. Treize.  
  
Duo- Hi Une! Nice glasses.  
  
Lady Une- *Nods head* Duo.  
  
Duo- *Yells to everyone...especially Heero* HEY EVERYONE! UNE'S HERE!!!  
  
Heero- Where?  
  
Duo- Out here! And she has her glasses on!!!  
  
Heero- *Pops his head out to see* Hi Une. Can we be in your group?  
  
Dude in the Backround- How'd she do that? *Calls out to Une* Lady Une? How'd you make that   
little girl happy? *Walks towards Une*  
  
Duo- Hey! Who you callin' little girl?! I'm-  
  
Heero- Blah, blah, blah. You're Shinigami. You're just as bad that Justice Freak.  
  
Wufei- Who you callin' Justice freak? I'm a NATAKU freak!  
  
Quatre- You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
Trowa- *On board* Let's go! Ugh. I need a talking board!  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Miss Noin- And this is Duo.  
  
Milliardo- Ahh...I see.  
  
Relena- Milliawdo! That's the won that's mean to me!  
  
Milliardo- Her? Hmm...you be nice to Relena.  
  
Duo- Oh yeah? Who's makin' me? Man...you're some older brother to have WHITE hair!  
  
Miss Noin- Duo! Respect your elders!  
  
Duo- 'kay. Hey grandpa. What's shaken?  
  
Miss Noin- Du..o..  
  
Quatre- You guys!  
  
Everybody Except for Milliardo- We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
Quatre- Thank you!  
  
Lady Une- Let's go. It's 8:31. We're late.  
  
Heero- K'so! I failed my mission!  
  
Duo- Heero? We're just bagillion minus 4 minutes late! JUST a bagillion minus 4 minutes   
behind schedule! That's all!  
  
Heero- A bagillion minus 4 minutes is alot of time! Where's that stupid self-detonation button  
when you need it?!  
  
Duo- It is not! Besides! You can't fail a mission if you haven't even STARTED one!  
  
Miss Noin- Let's go! We'll take 2 cars. Une in one, and Milliardo, and I in the other.  
  
Duo- Fine! Let's go now!!!  
  
Wufei- May I buy a souvineer for Nataku?  
  
Duo- Do you have money?  
  
Wufei- Yes.   
  
Duo- Give it to me!  
  
Lady Une- We're movin' out.  
  
*To be contined*  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Author's note's- Okay...Please review. If you wouldn't mind PUH-LEEZE put what state you're   
from. It'll help...me! In any case, that's not the point. Thanks for reading.  
Did ja like it? If you wish to critize, please send it to altojaz@yahoo.com.  
Thanks again! Ja ne!  
  



	8. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

  
Disclaimers- We...don't...own...just...read...don't...sue...no...money...boo...hoo...  
  
WARNING!!!- Relena-bashing is what makes the world go round! Don't agree? Get out. Duo-lovers.  
We welcome you with open arms! As well as Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and   
Noin-lovers also! Uh...in this Duo isn't to fond of Zechs/Milliardo whatever, but   
Milliardo ain't all that bad, he's cool. That should be all.  
  
Author's Note's- Hello! Please R&R, and tell us what state you're from. We'd appreciate it.   
Please excuse any mistakes. Try not to flame too much if you don't enjoy, but   
hope ya do! Alright...that's all for now...or at least until the end of the  
part. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Part 7b  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
*Still next, next, next, next, next, NEXT Sunday*  
(The car ride)  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Lady Une- We're movin' out. *Get's into her car, Duo and Heero follow*  
  
Miss Noin- Alright. Let's go. *Puts on Sun glasses, gets in the car...er...'van', and everybody  
follows*  
  
  
*In Une's car 5 minutes later*  
  
Duo- Are we there yet?  
  
Lady Une- No.   
  
Duo- Oh. Okay. Lady Une?   
  
Lady Une- Yes?  
  
Duo- Are we-  
  
Heero- Shut up, or I'll kill you.  
  
Duo- You say that all of the time! How do I know if you're REALLY gonna kill me? In fact...  
You've been sayin' that since I met you, and this question has been buggin' me ever since!   
  
Heero- What?  
  
Duo- When are you gonna kill me?  
  
Heero- Hn.  
  
Lady Une- Be quiet. I have to contact someone. *Picks up the phone, and dials a number*   
  
Duo- Who you callin'?  
  
Lady Une- Shh! Hello? Noin? What's your position?  
  
Miss Noin- Right behind you Une.   
  
Lady Une- Confirmed. *Hangs up*  
  
Duo- What was the point of that?  
  
Lady Une- I'm sorry. That's classified.  
  
*In Noin's car*  
  
Miss Noin- Hmm...why'd she do that?  
  
Wufei- Cause she's a woman.  
  
Quatre- Ya know Wufei, that wasn't very nice.  
  
Wufei- ...Shut up weakling...  
  
Quatre- Oh Wufei, you shouldn't blame your anger on someone else. So why don't you just let it   
out? It'll make you feel better. That's what mommy says to do when I get mad.  
  
Wufei- Okay. Fine. My life sucks. There is no justice. I am paired up with a Heero-obsesser that  
is VERY annoying. I lost connection to the spritual world, and I'm talking to a pacifist.  
  
Quatre- Uh...There! Now don't you feel better?  
  
Wufei- ...No...  
  
Quatre- You didn't let out enough. Try again.  
  
Wufei- Well? Where do you want me to start?! My LIFE story?!  
  
Quatre- Only if you want to. I'm an open book!  
  
Wufei- Fine! It all started when I was 2, or was it 1? No...definatly 2. I was...  
  
Quatre- Uh-huh...  
  
Relena- *Sitting next to Trowa* Twowa? Why don't you evew tawk?  
  
Trowa- *On board* Because.  
  
Relena- Oh. What does THAT mean?  
  
Trowa- *On board* It means because.   
  
Relena- I miss Heewo...do you think he's okay? I don't wike that Duo. No, no, no. He's awways   
mean to me!  
  
Trowa- *On board* Miss Noin? How much longer? Can I trade seats with you? Or Milliardo? I can  
drive ya know. *Taps Noin to read*  
  
Miss Noin- About an hour. You can drive? That's nice.  
  
Wufei- And that's all I can remember...Quatre...Quatre? QUATRE!!!  
  
Quatre- ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ- Wha? Huh?! Are we there? I'm sorry. What were you saying?  
  
Wufei- Quatre! You feel asleep during my life story!  
  
Quatre- No I didn't! I was resting my eyes! That's it! All of this seeing can make your eyes  
tired ya know. So...NOW do ya feel better?  
  
Wufei- No...I feel the same...  
  
Quatre- That's great! We're makin' some progress here!  
  
Wufei- ...Shut up weakling...  
  
Quate- Or..not...start over. This time I'll REALLY listen.  
  
*In Une's car*  
  
Duo- Lady Une?   
  
Lady Une- Yes?   
  
Duo- Can I turn on the radio?  
  
Lady Une- Alright.  
  
Duo- Yea! *Goes up to the front, and turns up tthe radio as loud as it can go*   
  
Lady Une- DUO!!! TURN IT DOWN!!!  
  
Heero- UGH!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!! *Une runs over a big, huge bump...well...a bump*  
  
Duo- *SNAP!* Oops...there goes the volume nob...heheheh. WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!!!   
  
Heero- *Goes up to Duo, and grabs him by the neck* TURN IT DOWN!!!  
  
Duo- I CAN'T!!! *Shows Heero the volume nob* GOOOOOOOOOOMAN!!!!! AND BESIDES! I CAN'T  
HEAR YOU!!!  
  
Heero- DUO!!!   
  
Lady Une- ARGH! *Spins the steering wheel to the right, and the car sways*  
  
Duo- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH CRAP! AM I IN TROUBLE OR WHAT?!  
  
*Une SLAMS on the brakes at the side of the road, and kills the engine...  
literally*  
  
Lady Une- WHAT DID YOU DO YOU IDIOT?!  
  
Duo- WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!  
  
Heero- Duo...that noise stopped...so don't try pretending.  
  
Duo- Aw Shinigami dang it! Uh...this car is a piece of junk! Look! The pieces are falling   
out! *Hands the nob to Une* See?  
  
Lady Une- Ugh...This car is brand new. It's one of the latest models.  
  
Duo- Sheesh. People these days don't enjoy the sound of Music! *A person runs up to the car*  
  
Person- Une? What happened?  
  
Duo- It was terrible!!! I turned on the radio, and a BIG cootie monster popped out, and turned  
up the music-  
  
Heero- Noise.  
  
Duo- Whatever. All the way up, and PULLED off the nob! Then Une got mad at me! I was about to   
slay the monster, but Une killed the engine, and it went away.  
  
Miss Noin- You expect me to believe that?   
  
Duo- No, but I expect you to belive that all I did was turn it up.  
  
Heero- And pulled off the nob.  
  
Duo- Shut up! It was an accident!   
  
Lady Une- I think I better take these glasses off. *Takes them off* There. Hmm...now to fix  
this...   
  
Heero- Could you put 'em back on?  
  
Duo- No!   
  
Heero- Shut up. *Pulls out a gun* Say good bye Shinigami-  
  
Miss Noin- Heero! *Takes gun away* What did I tell you?!  
  
Duo- Uh-oh! Heero's gonna get mad!!!  
  
Heero- I'm already mad baka!  
  
Miss Noin- Heero...stop it or face a car ride with Relena.  
  
Heero- Mission accepted.  
  
Lady Une or now Miss Une- There. I'm finished.  
  
Milliardo- *Runs up* What happened?  
  
Duo- You JUST now realized that something happened?!   
  
Milliardo- Uh...I acknowledged it-  
  
Duo- Don't feed me THAT crap!  
  
Miss Noin- DUO!!!  
  
Heero- ...Omae o korosu...  
  
Duo- Couldn't we not have partners? I mean...Shinigami works alone!  
  
Miss Noin- Because you need to have one! Safety reasons.  
  
Duo- So? What's the point? Knowing you we'd probably get lost anyways. Safety reasons? HA! Look   
who I'm paired up with!!! A suicidal! A Homocide! you think that I'M gonna be safe with HIM?   
BULL!!! I can take care by MYself! I'm a big boy thank you VERY much!  
  
Heero- And what do you call that cook incident?  
  
Duo- Hey! Whose side are you on?  
  
Heero- I work alone.  
  
Duo- I said that I was a big boy, not a killer chef slayer.  
  
Heero- And I thought that you were Shinigami.  
  
Miss Noin- We're going back. We need to get going.  
  
Duo- Okay! Bye Milliarterd!  
  
Milliardo- Argh...I'm really starting to hate that little girl...  
  
Miss Une- Let's get going.  
  
Heero- Mission, accepted.  
  
Duo- I'm...not...a...little...girl...  
  
Heero- To late. He didn't hear you...little girl.  
  
Duo- UGH!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!  
  
Heero- Hey! That's MY line!  
  
*In Noin's car*  
  
Milliardo- What's with the little girl? What did I do to her to make her so mad at me?  
  
Miss Noin- You called HIM a HER, and you're Relena's brother.  
  
Milliardo- Oh. Whoops.  
  
Wufei- And that's when I met Duo.  
  
Quate- Uh-huh. Go on.  
  
Wufei- That pest. I hate cooks. They shouldn't fight ya know.  
  
Quatre- Yes. I do. Neither should people. No one should-   
  
Wufei- Hey! Who's suppose to be talkin' here? Me or you?  
  
Quatre- Trowa? You takin' note on this?  
  
Trowa- *On board* No. Was I suppose to? UGH! RELENA! Leave me alone!  
  
Relena- *Squeeze Trowa's arm...crying* I miss him SO much!!! Why'd he weave me?! WHAT DID *I*  
DO?! *Sniff* I *Rubs nose on Trowa's shirt...er...snotty shirt* Think that Duo has posioned   
his miwnd! *Sniff* Stupid Duo pwobawy made him think that *I* have cowoties! Dumb Duo! *Trowa  
hits Relena with his chalk board on the head* OW!!!   
  
Trowa- *On board* Get off. Miss Noin? Can I trade seats with Wufei?  
  
Miss Noin- *Trowa taps on her shoulder* Yes? Can you...of course.  
  
Trowa- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *On board*  
Wufei, move your butt. Miss Noin said that I could trade with you. *Taps Q-man to translate*  
  
Quatre- Wufei, move your butt. Miss Noin said that I could trade with you. That's what Trowa  
wants to do.  
  
Wufei- INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Quatre- You better do it, or Trowa might MAKE you.  
  
Wufei- Hn. Fine...weakling...*Takes off his seat belt, and squirms out of his seat, and switches  
with Trowa* You'll pay Barton. There's not justice in this world!  
  
Quatre- Trowa? Wanna tell me your life story? It'll take alot of stress off of ya!  
  
Trowa- *On board* Quatre, I'm only 7, I don't HAVE stress...yet...  
  
Quatre- Ew...what happened to your shirt?  
  
Trowa- *Glare*  
  
*In Une's car*  
  
Duo- Are we there YET?  
  
Miss Une- No.  
  
Duo- Nature is calling me.  
  
Miss Une- What?  
  
Duo- I need to use the can.  
  
Miss Une- What?  
  
Duo- I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM OKAY?!  
  
Miss Une- Oh. *Looks at the gas gage...thing...* Well...I need to get some more fuel anyways.   
Hmm...Texaco, or Diamond Shamrock?  
  
Duo- The one with the bathroom.  
  
Heero- Eheheh, here's my chance Water, nice flowing water...a river...a water fall...*Pulls a   
water bottle out from those infamous spandex, and shakes the half empty bottle* Hear that? Guess  
what it is.  
  
Duo- Heero...please no!  
  
Heero- Oh yes...the magical sound of water...Did you know that your body is made up of 70% of...  
WATER?   
  
Duo- You don't have to do this...really...  
  
Heero- Oh, but I do. It is my mission! Rivers, lakes, fountains, waterfalls, seas, oceans, the   
sound of flowing water...*Pulls out a glass cup, and poors the water from the water bottle in  
it* See that Duo? See it? Eheheh...water...such a beautiful thing...  
  
Duo- Stop the car! Or I'm gonna do it right here!  
  
Miss Une- Texaco, or Diamond Shamrock, Texaco, or Diamond Shamrock, Texaco, or-  
  
Duo- Uh...TEXACO!!!  
  
Miss Une- Alright, whoops...we passed it.  
  
Duo- Diamond Shamrock! DIAMOND SHAMROCK!!!  
  
Miss Une- Whoops...passed that too.  
  
Heero- Give me your phone. *Une gives him the phone* What's Noin's number?  
  
Miss Une- Speed dial #2.  
  
Heero- *Presses 2, it rings, and rings, and-*  
  
Other line- Hello?  
  
Heero- Noin. We have a crisis.  
  
Miss Noin- What kind?  
  
Heero- Nature is calling Duo.  
  
Miss Noin- What?   
  
Heero- He needs to use the can.  
  
Miss Noin- What?  
  
Duo- I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM OKAY?! Geez! Heero! You don't need to tell the whole world!!!  
And you're not any help cause you're telling me all of this stuff about WATER!!!  
  
Miss Noin- Uh...  
  
Heero- He needs to use the bathroom. We're gonna stop somewhere. *Hangs up*  
  
Duo- Why'd you do that? Hey Heero? You got any money?  
  
Heero- Why?  
  
Duo- Need some. *Heero hands him a 20* Wow...thanks...  
  
Miss Une- Exxon, or Diesal? Exxon, or Diesal? Exxon, or-  
  
Duo- DOES IT MATTER?!  
  
Heero- No, but she probably wants to make you suffer as long as possible.  
  
Miss Une- Which one? Decisions, decisions. They are SO hard to make.  
  
Duo- Uh...Exxon!!!   
  
Miss Une- Alright. Diesal it is. *Pulls into Diesal* Go do what ya have to do.  
  
Duo- Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-  
  
Heero- I thought that nature was callin' you.  
  
Duo- What?   
  
Heero- I thought that you had to use the can.  
  
Duo- What?   
  
Heero- I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM!!!  
  
Duo- Oh yeah! I do!   
  
Heero- Water...  
  
Duo- Eep!!! *Runs to the station, and...* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Runs out to  
the car* Miss Une! There's no bathroom!  
  
Miss Une- Then let's go to Exxon.  
  
*5 minutes later...when Duo's in the station*  
  
Miss Une- I think you better go with him.  
  
Heero- Hn. Fine.  
  
*In Noin's car*  
  
Miss Noin- Better pull over.  
  
Milliardo- Yeah...are you serious that the kid with the braid is a boy?  
  
Miss Noin- Yes. I'm serious.  
  
Quatre- Trowa. You still didn't tell me what happened to your shirt.  
  
Trowa- ...... ..... ... .... .. ..  
  
Quatre- She did? Why?  
  
Trowa- ... ... ...... .... .. ...  
  
Quatre- Oh...why was she crying?  
  
Trowa- .....  
  
Wufei- What is with her, and Yuy?!   
  
Quatre- I dunno, you got me. Hey! You understand the new Trowa-language!  
  
Relena- *Clings to Wufei's arm* The worwd is so mean! *Sniff*   
  
Quatre- What happened to YOUR shirt?  
  
Wufei- *Glare* What's it look like?  
  
*In the gas station*  
  
Duo- Ahhhh! Much bett- Hmm...what's this? E, Eas, Easy, Ch, Che, CHEESE!!! EASY CHEESE!!!  
  
Dude that Startled The little girl- er boy- What are you doing?  
  
Duo- I uh...*Turns around* Uh...Heero! Don't do that! What are you doin' here?  
  
Heero- Miss Une said to watch over you.  
  
Duo- Hn. Not even the SUB trust me. I'm gonna get a couple of these. *Takes 5 cans...6 cans of  
'Easy Cheese'* A little help here?  
  
Heero- I thought that you were a big boy.  
  
Duo- Hmm...so did I. *Goes up to the counter that is taller than him, and struggles to put the  
cans up* Argh. Heero, give me a booast.  
  
Heero- Hn. Fine. *lifts Duo up as he put the stuff up, and afterwards drops him*  
  
Duo- Thanks!  
  
Heero- You're welcome.  
  
Cashier- Huh? *Looks around, but sees no people* Who's there?  
  
Duo- Me! Ya know Heero you don't ALWAYS have to be like this!  
  
Cashier- Huh? *Looks over the counter to see 2 small figures* Uh...  
  
Duo- We gotta pay for those cans.  
  
Cashier- Where's your mother little girl?  
  
Duo- I am NOT a little girl! I am SHINIGAMI!!!  
  
Cashier- Right...*Rings up the cans* That'll be 19 dollar, and 98 cents. *Duo attempts to give   
the cashier the money* Uh...I'll get it...*Comes out from behind, and gets it, and gives Duo  
the change...2 cents*  
  
Duo- Thank you! *Grabs the bag of cans* Here's your change Heero!   
  
Heero- *Stares at the worthless 2 cents* Keep it.   
  
Duo- KEWL!!!  
  
*5 minutes later when everybody's in the cars ready to go again*  
  
Duo- *Pops the lid off of the can* Hmm...Hey Heero? How does this work?  
  
Heero- *Glares* You activate it by pushing the tip to the side of it. Like so. *Bends the tip  
to the side, and sprays it all over Shinigami*  
  
Duo- *Taste the cheese* Mmmm! This is good! *Takes the bottle from Heero* See? Try it! *Sprays  
it at Heero* Oops...  
  
Heero- *Death glare* UGH!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!   
  
Duo- Hey! You didn't taste it!!! *Shoves the bottle in Heero's mouth, and sprays*   
  
Heero- *Sits down* Hmm...  
  
Duo- Well?   
  
Heero- Gimme that! *Takes the bottle away from Duo, and sprays it in his mouth*  
  
Duo- Hey! That's mine!  
  
Heero- Bwt iitw wws mwy mwoney!  
  
Duo- Ew! Gross! Keep it!  
  
Heero- Eheheh...  
  
*In Noin's car*  
  
Wufei- LET GO!!!  
  
Relena- Bwt I miss my Heewo!!!  
  
Wufei- Onna! Yo onna!   
  
Miss Noin- What?  
  
Wufei- Relena's getting snot all over my shirt, and I don't appreciate it!  
  
Miss Noin- Relena?  
  
Relena- I MISS MY HEEWO!!!  
  
*Une's car*  
  
Heero- Give me another can.  
  
Duo- No! *Grabs cans possessivly*  
  
Heero- Yes! *Grabs the other side*  
  
Duo- No! *Pulls*  
  
Heero- Yes! *Pulls*  
  
Duo- No! *Pulls*  
  
Heero- Yes! *Pulls*  
  
Duo- No! *Pulls*  
  
Heero- Yes! *Pulls*  
  
Duo- No! *Pulls*  
  
Heero- Yes! *Pulls*  
  
Duo- No! *Pulls*  
  
Heero- Yes! *Pulls*  
  
Duo- No! *Pulls*  
  
Heero- Yes! *Pulls*  
  
Duo- No! *Pulls*  
  
Heero- Yes! *Pulls*  
  
Duo- No! *Pulls*  
  
Heero- YES! *Pulls, and gets a can*  
  
Duo- Miss Une! Heero's stealing!  
  
Heero- It was MY money!  
  
*Noin's transportaion vechicle dealy*  
  
Wufei- Onna! Relena won't leave me alone!  
  
Quatre- Wufei, patience is vertue...  
  
Wufei- Not when you have pest clinging to ya like a-a-a-...  
  
Quatre- Tick?  
  
Wufei- Yeah!   
  
Relena- I miss Heewo so much! I hope he miss me towo!  
  
Wufei- Are we there yet?  
  
Miss Noin- As a matter of fact...we are! Thank the lord Jesus christ  
  
All- YEAH!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
To be continued...  
(I think)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Authors' Notes: Yes...that was part 7b. Hope you liked it. R&R. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	9. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

Disclaimers: Yes, Altojaz and I own Gundam Wing and Heero. As well as the other   
people...except for Relena. Not really though...but wouldn't that be   
cool? Don't worry...we'll share...  
  
WARNINGS!!!: Relena-bashing. I think Milliardo gets the Duo thing now. Hmm...I think   
that should be it.  
  
Authors' Notes: Alright...this part might be alittle shorter, but there might be more   
surprises. Please excuse the crappy spelling. So I can't spell alot   
of stuff...big deal! Really have nothing to say, but enjoy, and R&R.   
PLEASE!!!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Part 7c  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
*Still next, next, next, next, next, NEXT Sunday*  
(the lose)  
  
  
*Noin's car*  
  
Wufei- Onna I demand justice!  
  
Milliardo- Demand all you want, but you're not gonna get it from *her*  
  
Miss Noin- Milliardo!  
  
Milliardo- I only speak the truth.  
  
Wufei- I don't care what YOU think, but I sure as hell don't want to be Relena's   
partner.  
  
Miss Noin- Watch your mouth Wufei or...  
  
Wufei- Or what?  
  
Miss Noin- Or I'll wash it out with soap!  
  
Wufei- HA!  
  
Miss Noin- And take away your honor, and sit you in the corner!  
  
Wufei- ...  
  
Miss Noin- That's what I thought.  
  
Relena- I miss Heewo!  
  
Trowa- *On board* THAT was random.  
  
Quatre- *Reads* No it wasn't. That's what she ALWAYS says! Silly Trowa!!  
  
Trowa- *sweat drop* *on board* I meant for this topic.  
  
Quatre- *reads* Oh...  
  
*In Une's car*  
  
Duo- Are we there yet??? *exasperated*  
  
Miss Une- To tell you the truth...YES! We're here!  
  
Duo- Yeah!  
  
Heero- *Mouth full of...something...* Baka...  
  
Duo- *GASP!!!* Heero! You ate 3 cans of the Easy Cheese!!!  
  
Heero- It was *MY* money...  
  
Duo- It was *MY* doing!  
  
Heero- You wouldn't have gotten anything if I hadn't helped you up...  
  
Duo- You wouldn't have gotten anything if I didn't have to use the bathroom! Which   
you also didn't help because you kept on talking about WATER!!!  
  
Heero- Right! My mission was to help you get an uncontrolled bladder so we could go   
into the gas station, with *MY* money, so you could use the restroom, and see the   
Easy Cheese, and buy that with *MY* money. After that you would buy the Easy Cheese,   
I would give you the change, you eat it. Then I would join in, and eat it to. Later   
on I would steal it all from you, and eat it myself! All you profited was 2 bottles   
of Easy Cheese, and 2 stinkin' cents!!!  
  
Duo- ...Oh...I see...your plan worked well...  
  
Heero- Next time it won't be so easy...He's SO gullible...  
  
*In Noin's car-er-whatever-mobile*  
  
Miss Noin- Alright. We're here. Do all of you have you partners? What was that a yes?   
Well, only one can assume. Let's find a parking space, and get goin'!  
  
All- Yes, Miss Noin...  
  
Miss Noin- OKAY!  
  
*10 minutes later when the parking spaces are seeked, and tickets are   
paid.*  
  
Duo- Miss Noin, do I HAVE to be with Heero??? *Heero glares* No offense, but   
Shinigami works alone, and God KNOWS that he's gonna at least try to kill me 3 times   
before pulling out that semi-semi-semi-  
  
Wufei- Semi-automatic machine gun?  
  
Duo- Yeah! Anyways! Then if I pass that, he'll poison my food, and try to get Relena   
to give me  
cooties! Then I'll be SURE to die!!!  
  
Quatre- If you'll be sure to die by cooties why wouldn't be do that before? We no   
Yuy doesn't  
take chances...  
  
Duo- To torture me of course.  
  
Heero- Actually, I hadn't planned on killing you...yet...today at least, but now   
that you  
mention it...eheheh...  
  
Quatre- See Duo, your imagination was just giving you ideas about how you want Heero   
to kill   
you.  
  
Duo- But I don't WANT to be killed! I'm Shinigami!!! I *AM* Death!!! And Shinigami   
will NOT be   
killed but a assasin.   
  
Trowa- *on Board* Then why were you telling us how he was gonna kill you? *Q-man   
translates*  
  
Duo- DO I have ot explain EVERYTHING to you guys??? I'm only 5...or am I 6? I don't   
know.  
  
Heero- You? Explain to us? Okay...  
  
Relena- I found you!!!  
  
Duo- Well...he's been here the whole time.  
  
Heero- Shhhhhhh!!!  
  
Duo- He said that he missed you! *Winks to Heero*  
  
Heero- UGH!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!  
  
Relena- See Heewo! We feew da same way!!! I knew it! I wuv you too Hee-chan! *Heero   
makes a disgusted face, and Duo looks back and forth at the 2*  
  
Wufei- Hee?  
  
Quatre- Chan?  
  
Duo- *BURST out with such laughter, you won't think could be possible. At both the   
face, and 'hee-chan'* OMS!!! OMS!!! OH MY SHINIGAMI!!! NOT THIS AGAIN!!!  
  
Heero- Duo...shut the f*ck up...or I will really kill you once, and for all...  
  
Duo- I'm shutting up...  
  
Quatre- What does 'f*ck' mean?  
  
Miss Noin- Enough you guys. Duo...he is now official ASSIGNED to you...  
  
Duo- SAY WHAT?!  
  
Heero- Baka...  
  
Duo- Then what does that make YOU?  
  
Heero- Assasin Heero Yuy-sama!  
  
Duo- ...and ya'll thought I was messed up...(Geez! Can't keep him quiet!)  
  
Wufei- We still do...  
  
Duo- Shut up Wufei! At least *I* am not with Relena!  
  
Wufei- Shut up Maxwell. Suicidal over there is waiting.  
  
Duo- Haha...Suicidal-Over-Obsessor is waiting for you.  
  
Wufei- Justice will be served...  
  
Relena- *Just realizing their conversation* Wat's wong wiff me??  
  
Duo- ...everything... *sounding bitter*  
  
Milliardo- Watch your mouth young- *Looks at Noin*  
  
Miss Noin- *MAN*...  
  
Milliardo- Of course. Watch your mouth young *MAN*...  
  
Duo- Same applies for you as well.  
  
Milliardo- What??  
  
Duo- Hmph...  
  
Quatre- You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
Miss Une- Well you guys, we have to go NOW.  
  
Miss Noin- Of course. Come on, and get your partners. Heero?  
  
Heero- ...fine...*Under breath: ...omaeokorosuomaokorosuusorokoeamousorokoeamo...*  
  
Duo- Miss Noin-  
  
Miss Noin- (CENSORED) DUO! SHUT UP AND JUST GO!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD   
ABOUT NOT WANTING A PARTNER!!! SO JUST SHUT THE (CENSORIN' CENSORED) UP!!!  
  
Duo- *VERY quietly...don't know if that's possible though...* that's not exactly   
what I was going to ask her about...  
  
Miss Noin- First we're going to see the birds...  
  
Relena- Wet's go see da fwamingwo's fiwst!  
  
Miss Une- Flamingo's it is.  
  
Duo- *Under breath cursing* $^%$flamingos&$dgdh$^justice#637jrhtjru%$GD$&$*^!$TWTE%Y!  
2suicidal!$%@^%#437@%#^cooties#&^BGFDHV$&$%#&#ybghd46...#$^^%#$#notfightinggnj@%!^^  
D%%#&glasses!$GY^#NYVG!#$^#crazyaltojaz&s27!$T@-ITAI!!! Owowowowowowowowowowowow!   
Heero! That's MY hair!  
  
Heero- Shut up, and I won't have to yank it!  
  
Quatre- Miss Noin! Look the flamingos!!!  
  
Miss Noin- Good job Quatre! Let's go!  
  
*At the flamingos*  
  
Duo- Oh great! They're pink...looks like Shinigami's gonna have to leave his   
trademark color...  
  
Heero- Duo...  
  
Duo- Whoops...did I say that out loud??? *Angelic face*   
  
Heero- Duo...  
  
Duo- Hey...I have a great idea! Let's get lost when they're not looking!   
  
Heero- Why?  
  
Duo- SO we can get away from each other, and Noin!  
  
Heero- ...mission...accepted...  
  
Duo- Great! Hey, you got any spray paint?  
  
*7 Minutes later...at the parrots*  
  
Miss Noin- Hmm...it's very quiet...  
  
Miss Une- Yeah...it is...Check roll children! Say here when your name is called.  
  
Miss Noin- Quatre?  
  
Quatre- *Bright and cheery* Here!!!  
  
Miss Noin- Trowa?  
  
Quatre- What? Oh. Trowa wrote me to say 'here'!  
  
Miss Noin- Wufei?  
  
Wufei- What do you want onna? You already took my honor away from me once a couple   
of weeks ago, are you planning to do it again?! Huh? ONNA!!! I will not forget that.   
Justice will be served.  
  
Miss Une- Wufei is *definitly* here.  
  
Miss Noin- Relena?  
  
Relena- Hewe!  
  
Miss Noin- Milliardo?  
  
Milliardo- Hmm?  
  
Miss Noin- You're suppose to say 'here' *playful*  
  
Milliardo- But I'm not a student.  
  
Miss Noin- Right now you are. Do you want me to teach you a few things?  
  
Miss Une- Oh lord...excuse me Miss Noin, but finish your roll call first.  
  
Miss Noin- Oh! Um...Heero? .........Heero? *Pause* Heero? *Everyone looks around*  
  
Miss Une- I think we found the problem.  
  
Miss Noin- Duo? *pause* Duo?  
  
Miss Une- Oh...wait...Heero wasn't the loud one...Duo was  
  
Quatre- *GASP!!!* Heero, and Duo are missing!!! (no crap)  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Authors' Notes: Told ya this one was gonna be shorter. So sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyy!!!   
But that just means that the next part will be comin' sooner! R&R!   
Ja~!   



	10. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

Disclaimers: We don't own this WONDERFUL anime...though that owuld be nice. I'm pretty sure   
that this is legal stuff...  
  
WARNINGS!!!: Language, and some Relena-bashing. That's about it.  
  
Authors' Notes: R&R! This one is short too. Sorry, but I'm breakin' up into parts as the events   
come. Enjoy! Please excuse crappy spelling.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Part 7d  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
*Still next, next, next, next, next, NEXT Sunday*  
(the maxwell incidents)  
  
  
  
Relena- Where's Heewo??? *Eyes well up*  
  
Wufei- Ah! Stop your whinin' onna! Yuy can take care of himself! Do you think he's incapable?  
  
Quatre- I'm not all that sure when Duo's around...  
  
Relena- That mean Dwuo! I wish he were dead!!! Steawing MY Heewo!  
  
Quatre- Relena, that wasn't very nice. You should wish that ANYONE was dead, and Duo would NOT   
try to steal Heero.   
  
Relena- I guess you'we wite.  
  
Quatre- Besides that wouldn't be right...he's only 5 or 6!!! You shouldn't be thinking about  
having a boyfriend either! You're WAY too young!!!  
  
Wufei- I wonder they are.  
  
Trowa- *On board* They probably wandered off...on purpose... *Q-man translates*  
  
Quatre- You're probably right.  
  
Wufei- *I* should have done that...  
  
Miss Noin- Une, go to the front, and report it.  
  
Miss Une- Right. *Puts Glasses on*  
  
*Just then the big megaphone speakers go off (ya know the ones that are like   
every where?)*  
  
Mega Thing- ALL REMAIN CALM! THERE IS NO REASON TO PANIC!!!  
  
Everyone- What?  
  
Mega Thing- THE BIRD EXIBITS WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE DUE TO MISS COLORING IN THE   
WATER! PLEASE EXIT THE BIRDS EXIBITS!  
  
Miss Noin- What's goin' on?  
  
Lady Une- I'll find out. *leaves*  
  
Miss Noin- I have a feeling Duo is behind this...  
  
*Front Desk*  
  
Lady Une- Excuse me, I would like to report 2 missing children. *sees a blond at the desk*  
  
Person At Desk- What is missing? *pulls out paper*  
  
Lady Une- 2 children. 1 named Duo Maxwell, and the other is Heero Yuy.  
  
PAD- What are their names'?  
  
Lady Une- 1...Duo...Maxwell...and the other...Heero...Yuy...  
  
PAD- I'm sorry, Heero Yuy died.  
  
Lady Une- WHAT?!  
  
PAD- Yeah, he died twenty-twenty...five or six years ago.  
  
Lady Une- NO THAT HEERO YUY!!! The kid! He was named after him! Age 6!  
  
PAD- OH! Was he named after him?  
  
Lady Une- ...  
  
PAD- Age?  
  
Lady Une- 6!!!  
  
PAD- I'll tell the manager. Alright. 2 missing cats, 1 named Heero Maxwell, and the other  
named Duo Yuy, age 10.  
  
Lady Une- NO!!! 2 MISSING CHILDREN!!! NAMED DUO MAXWELL AND HEERO YUY!!! AGE-  
  
PAD- Isn't Heero Yuy dead?  
  
Lady Une- UGH!!!  
  
PAD- Calm down Ma'am. Or you won't get anything done.  
  
Lady Une- GIVE ME THAT!! *takes paper and pencil, and writes it down* Dumb ass...  
  
*Where ever Heero , and DUo may be*  
  
Duo- I can't BELIEVE how much ATTENTION the flamingos get for being spray painted black, as   
well as the water. Well...Shinigami's been there!  
  
Heero- Why oh why oh why?  
  
Duo- What's a matter Heero? You don't think that black flamingos are cool?  
  
Heero- Duo...that was...stupid...  
  
Duo- Yeah, well, might as well make the best out of this trip.  
  
Heero- ...What next?  
  
Duo- C'mon Heero. We're not even half done! Let's go see the monkeys!  
  
Heero- Oh great.  
  
*Where ever Noin may be*  
  
Miss Noin- Alright kids, lets go see the penguins!  
  
Relena- I don't want to go see them! Not wiffout Heewo!!! What if he'w huwt?   
  
Wufei- What if he killed Duo?  
  
Relena- Ohw...good point...  
  
Quatre- I don't think that he would do that.  
  
Wufei- Whatever.  
  
Miss Noin- Let's go everyone.  
  
*30 minutes later, where ever Heero and Duo may be...which happened to be the   
Lion cages*  
  
Duo- I didn't mean to Heero! I'm sorry! *Backround lions roar*  
  
Heero- *pulls out a gun from the infamous spandex space* This is the last I'll have to deal   
with you! OMAE O KOROSU!!!  
  
Duo- I swear to Shinigami, and God that I totally didn't mean to!  
  
Heero- ...Hn...TOO LATE! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU KICK ME WHILE I WAS TRYING   
TO SLEEP, YOU TRIED TO FIND OUT WHERE I PUT THE REST OF THE EASY CHEESE, AND TRIED TO TICKLE ME   
WITH A LEAVE, AND YOU'RE JUST ANNOYING ME!!! WHY?!  
  
Duo- ...that's alot of talk for you...*Backs up toward lock of lion cage (it's an old cage)*  
  
Heero- I'll ask you again...WHY?!  
  
Duo- Well...ya see...it's...kinda...fun...  
  
Heero- Fun? Is that what it is?  
  
Duo- Yeah, and...Shinigami told me too...you were just...THERE...ya know?  
  
Heero- UGH!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!! *Aims and Shoots right at Duo's Head*  
  
Duo- AHH!!! *Ducks, and the bullets hit the lock, and busts them open* OMS! You just unlocked   
the lion cage!!! You Crackhead!  
  
Heero- Whoops...  
  
*The lions are startled, and roar. One curious male approaches where the shot  
was heard. He looks quizzically at the boys, and lets out a huge roar. The other lions are  
curious as well, and appoach them too. One lion pushes the door open, teeth showing, and  
staring at Duo. He roars*  
  
Duo- AHH!!! RUN!!! *The 2 boys take off, this triggers the lions. The lions run out of the   
cage, and are free in the zoo*  
  
*At the penguins*  
  
Miss Noin- *Hears a shot (took a while, ne?)* What was that?  
  
Lady Une- *Just found Noin* Did you hear that? Something tells me that was Heero and Duo, and   
Heero is mad at Duo!  
  
Milliardo- What are we gonna do?  
  
Miss Noin- Milliardo, stay with the rest of the kids. Une, look for Heero, and Duo.  
  
Milliardo- Lucrezia, you watch the kids...  
  
Miss Noin- Duo likes you least so he won't want ot come with you. Heero likes Une, so if she   
finds him, he'll follow her, and Duo follows Heero...and vice versa...sometimes...I'll check  
into the shot.  
  
Lady Une- Affirmative.  
  
Milliardo- Alright. Kids, let's go see the tigers, and lions! *QRT&W- Okay...*  
  
Miss Noin- Let's go.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Authors' Notes: Alright, it's like this. The lion cages are like...old, and so they have that   
old fashioned lock on it. Strange, I know. Don't ask about it.Well...R&R. Hope   
you enjoyed it! 


	11. A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys- P...

Disclaimers- Don't own. Don't sue.   
  
WARNINGS!!!- Relena-bashing, OOC, AU, WOASR.  
  
Author Note- Hah! Bet you thought that we would NEVER come back, huh? Well, here we are with an even better part! Nahnah! Watch out 4 spelling errors. Enjoy!   
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
A Sunday Morning with the Gundam Boys  
  
Part 7e  
  
By: Altojaz and S27  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
*Still next, next, next, next, next, NEXT Sunday*  
(innocent destroyer)  
  
Milliardo- C'mon kids, let's go see the tigers, and lions! *QRT&W- Okay...*  
  
Miss Noin- Let's go.  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Near the lion cages...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo- *Runnin' away from the lion cages* Look what you did Heero! *pantpant*  
  
Heero- Me?!   
  
Duo- Yeah you! You broke the lock to the cage!  
  
Heero- You kicked me! And you annoy me!  
  
Duo- Well, then someone needs emotional thearopy to learn how to handle your anger!  
  
Heero- Look who's talkin'! You're blaming it on me!  
  
Duo- Well you deserve it!  
  
Heero- What are you talking about?!  
  
Duo- Aw! Nevermind!   
  
Heero- Let's just get to the tigers!  
  
Duo- WHAT?!  
  
Heero- Yeah! You heard me the tigers!  
  
Duo- Why?! You're trying to commit suicide in the tiger cage so you won't have to save Relena!  
  
Heero- No! Do you think I'm nuts?!  
  
Duo- *Mutters* slightly...So you're trying to save Relena?  
  
Heero- NO!!! I hate Relena! Why would I want to save her?  
  
Duo- So you can kill her later?  
  
Heero- Baka. Lions don't naturally hang around tigers, so we'll be safer.  
  
Duo- Right. Whatever you say. And then you'll try to kill me again, and then you'll shoot the   
lock, and then let the tigers out, and then get us chased by the tigers, and then lead us to the  
Rhinos sayin': Tigers don't chill with Rhinos, and you'll try to kill me again, and then shoot  
the lock, and then the rhinos will be after us, and then you'll lead us to the monkeys, and then  
the rhino's will kill the monkeys, and then I'll be very mad because they were me fav animals,   
and then I'll go about like a rabid donkey, and try to kill you, and then you'll pull out your  
gun in defense, and then you'll let all of the birds loose, and then-  
  
Heero- DUO!!! SHUT THE **** UP!!!  
  
Duo- *Mutters* ...and then the birds will peck us to death, and then we'll die...  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
At the Tigers...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Milliardo- Here we are the tigers!  
  
Wufei- Ahh...finally...something honorable enough to look at...  
  
Relena- I don't know. I wiked the Fwamingos bettew.  
  
Wufei- How could you like the Flamingos?! They were pink! If I were a pink Flamingo, I would   
kill myself!  
  
Quatre- Why?  
  
Wufei- Because I would feel Nataku's rejection.  
  
Quatre- Why?  
  
Wufei- Because I was PINK!!!  
  
Quatre- Why?  
  
Wufei- Why?   
  
Quatre- Why?  
  
Wufei- I'll tell you why!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Quatre- Why-  
  
Wufei- Do NOT rush me! I'm thinking up a reason!!!  
  
Quatre- Why?  
  
Trowa- *OB* Quatre, shut up.  
  
Quatre- Why? *2 little boys come running up*  
  
2 boys- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Boy 1- Oh my Shinigami! Are we glad to see you!!! Wu-man!  
  
Wufei- Don't call me that, Maxwell. Where have you been?  
  
Duo- Well, you guys were boring so we accidently wandered off on purpose. You catch my drift?  
  
Relena- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWOOO!!!!!  
  
Heero- ...Aw, h*ll no. I should of stayed with the lions!!!  
  
Relena- I knew you wouwd find me! *Glomps Heero*  
  
Heero- Ahh! Get it off!  
  
Duo- Ahh! Heero's gonna die from cooties!!!  
  
Quatre- Glad to see that everything is back to normal!  
  
Duo- Oh no it's not! Heero got mad at me, and tried to kill me!  
  
Wufei- So what else is new Shinigami Freak?  
  
Duo- Well let me explain Justice Freak.  
  
Wufei- Hey! I'm not a Justice Freak! I'm a Nataku Freak!  
  
Duo- Same difference, they're both pretty dumb anyways!  
  
Wufei- OMAE O KOROSU!  
  
Heero- Hey! That's my line!  
  
Relena- Heewo! Kiss me!   
  
Milliardo- I can't believe Noin put me with the kids.  
  
Heero- Getheroff!!!   
  
Trowa- *OB* STOP!!!  
  
Duo- I told you Barton! I can't read chicken scratch!  
  
Wufei- Maxwell! I dishonor your whole family tree!  
  
Duo- Well too bad for you! I AM the tree! There's only ONE of me!   
  
Quatre- You guys we shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
Relena- Heewo! Mawwy me!  
  
Heero- NO! I wouldn't be caught dead doing that!!! Leave me alone!!! *Squirms out of Relena's  
evil flesh-pinching grasp she calls a hug*  
  
Relena- Heewo! But we'we meant to be togethew!  
  
Heero- Whatever!  
  
Relena- Have you fowgotten about owr past?!  
  
Heero- I don't have a past with you! Unless you count that time when Duo dropped his eraser into  
your eye...or when you got a crayon stuck up your nose.  
  
Milliardo- Relena had a crayon stuck up her nose?  
  
Wufei- You Dishonorable injustifyied imp!  
  
Duo- Well then you're a flesh eating donkey!!!  
  
Heero- What's with you and donkeys today?  
  
Duo- I dunno, what's with you and squirrels today?  
  
Heero- What squirrels? Nothing!  
  
Duo- Exactly!  
  
Quatre- You guys we shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
*The whole tiger section is filled with Chibi rants and screams and then-*  
  
RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Quatre- AHHH!!! What was that?!  
  
Duo- It's the COOTIE MONSTER!!!  
  
Wufei- No! It's Nataku's rejection! We must have done something really bad!  
  
Relena- No! It's a fwamingo!  
  
All- WHAT?!  
  
Heero- It's what we've been trying to say, but you guys were busy fighting over nothing!  
  
Milliardo- Then what were you trying to say?  
  
Heero- It's the lions on the loose!  
  
All- ...  
  
Duo- He's not kidding!   
  
Quatre- Then we better get out of here! *All run*  
  
Heero- Follow me.   
  
Duo- Where are we going?  
  
Wufei- To the Antelop!!!  
  
Milliardo- Are you crazy?!   
  
Quatre- Yeah! Lions feast on antelop!  
  
Wufei- That's why we should go! To fight like a man against nature to win back the honor taken  
away from the soul by MISS NOIN all because she made me sit in the corner!  
  
Duo- No way!  
  
Quate- Where's Trowa?  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Where Lady Une is...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
Lady Une- Heero Yuy! Duo Maxwell! Where are you I demand you to come out this instance! Oh my.  
What is this? *A little girl approaches Une*   
  
Little Girl- Whatever are you doing?   
  
Lady Une- It has nothing to do with you I'm sure.  
  
LG- Oh really? I think you're looking for something.  
  
Lady Une- No crap...r and forked eyebrows?  
  
Quatre- Pretty much...*Hides behind the lion*  
  
Dorothy- I thought I was NEVER going to see you again!   
  
Quatre- Look, I'm not your love, and you're not mine. Get it?  
  
Duo- Yeah, Quatre's taken! *Grabs Quatre's arm*  
  
Dorothy- By you?!   
  
Duo- NO! By that monkey! *Pulls Quatre towards the monkey*  
  
Dorothy- Oh, well then Quatre, you know the rules!  
  
Quatre- Yeahyeah, if I don't want your everlasting love I have to duel you for my freedom...  
  
Dorothy- And you never fight me! So that proves-  
  
Wufei- That he's a weakling.   
  
Dorothy- Do NOT insult Quatre-sama!  
  
Duo- It's not an insult! It's a fact.  
  
Relena- Dowothy! How have you been? *Hugs Dorothy until her face it purple*  
  
Dorothy- ...just...fine...leggo!  
  
Relena- Oh! Hab you met my boyfwiend, Heewo?  
  
Dorothy- How could SHE ever get a boyfriend? 


End file.
